JJ
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Four years ago Clary left Jace hiding her secret. Now a vampire shows up at the institute dropping a child at the doorstep. Who is the child and where are his parents?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I know I'm a terrible person. I've got so many unfinished stories and I keep writing new ones. This idea came to me when I woke up to early for work and was trying to go back to sleep. I hope you like it tell me what you think, and if I should keep it going also.

Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or Jordan's. I only own JJ.

The vampire wondered over to the little boy he just stood there looking around the park. The vampire was young turned at just eighteen years old. His skin was pale and it offset his black hair and brown eyes. He finally made his way through the park and tapped the little boy on the shoulder. The little boy turned with such speed that the vampire took a full step back. The little boy looked up at him puzzled by the older boy moving away from him.

The vampire looked down and noticed the little boy's skinned knee it was bleeding slightly. Fighting of the urge to drink his blood he got a good look at the younger boy. He wore black denim shorts that stopped just above the bottom of his knee, just above that bleeding scratch. The vampire shook his head and glanced at the boy's shoes. They were black and white Jordan's made for a child. His gaze traveled up to the boy's shirt a white tank top again made for a child.

The vampire took in the boy's face and this time nearly lost his balance. The little boy's eyes were the color of gold. His head was framed in a mess of golden curls. This little boy was the spitting image of that arrogant blond shadowhunter. The vampire leaned forward and allowed himself a small sniff. The little boy narrowed his eyes and took an easy step back. The vampire realized that the child had shadowhunter blood.

"What's your name?" The vampire asked speaking for the first time.

"JJ" answered the boy, his golden eyes still watching the vampire.

"Where is your parents?" The vampire asked now curious.

The little boy shrugged and turned back around searching the park for something. The vampire shook his head and took JJ's hand and tugged him along. JJ stumbled a step at the sudden movement but easily righted himself and allowed the vampire to pull him along.

"I'll take you to the institute." The vampire said glancing down at JJ

"Kay" was JJ's short reply. He didn't know what an institute was but he figured it had to be more fun than searching the park for his mother.

JJ let the vampire lead him through the streets of New York. JJ soon got tired he never walked this long before. Mostly mama carried him unless it was a short walk. He stopped walking pulling his hand away from the vampire. The vampire glanced down at JJ who held his arms up to be carried.

"Come on it's not that much farther." The vampire said really not wanting to carry the child he didn't even know how to carry a toddler.

"Me up." JJ said in response shaking his head and making his golden curls move.

The vampire sighed and lifted the toddler holding him at arms length the way one might hold a wet dog. The little boy squirmed in the uncomfortable hold as they walked. The vampire smiled finally seeing the institute in front of them. He kicked the gate open and walked to the sanctuary and kicked at the heavy door.

"Coming!" A voice called through the halls.

The door opened to reveal the arrogant blonde himself. The vampire quickly shoved the child into the shadowhunter's arms and took off pausing to look over his shoulder he called back to the two blonde boys.

"Keep a better eye on your fledgelings shadowhunter." The vampire was out the door before The shadowhunter could form his snarky reply.

**JACE'S POV**

"Me down!" Came the voice squirming in Jace's arms. Startled Jace sat the child down who immediately took of at a toddling run.

"Hey!" Jace called following the boy only to find him stopped at the end of the hall looking up at his sister Isabelle.

Isabelle stood at the end of the hall staring down at the little boy. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp.

"JACE! He looks like you!" Isabelle called to her brother.

"So what? He has the same hair. We have more important things to do like find his parents!" Jace called back to his sister.

Isabelle reached down and picked the child up and placed him on her hip before walking carefully back down the hallway to her brother. When she reached Jace she angled her body so that Jace could see that little boy's face. Jace's mouth dropped open in the perfect "o" shape. Isabelle nodded her head knowing Jace was looking into his own eyes.

"What the f-" Jace stopped cut off by Isabelle's hand slapping over his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jace Lightwood." Isabelle said. Jace nodded his head in both shock and confusion.

Isabelle moved her hand off of his mouth and turned walking into the kitchen with the little boy. She sat him down on the first chair she came to and took a seat next to him. Jace enter the kitchen and leaned against the counter his mind reeling.

"What's your name?" Isabelle asked watching the child with a weary look.

"JJ." came the short and instant reply. Isabelle glanced at her brother before turning her attention back to the little boy.

"I got ow." Said JJ. Isabelle shot her brother a confused look.

"Where?" Jace asked moving away from the counter and taking slow steps towards his look alike.

JJ pulled up his shorts and held out his leg pointing at his knee.

"Watch him" Jace called back leaving the room.

"I'm Isabelle but you can call me Iz if it's easier"

"Iz" the little boy repeated brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Isabelle gave him a small frown. JJ reminded her a lot of Jace. Jace came back into the kitchen with a first aid kit. He kneeled on the floor and put JJ's foot on his knee and quickly put the disinfectant and band-aide on the scrape. JJ frowned at the brown thing wondering where the cars were. Mama always used ones with cars.

Jace picked JJ up holding him the way he saw Isabelle do earlier and walked down the hall to his room. Isabelle followed quickly behind them her heels clapping on the floors. Jace opened his door and set JJ down on the floor.

"Stay here." He ordered JJ before shutting the door leaving a small crack so they could hear JJ.

"Do you think he's yours?" Isabelle asked Jace. He shook his head.

"How could he be? I haven't been with anyone since Clary and that was like four years ago." Jace answered tensing at his own use of her name.

"How old are you JJ?" Isabelle called in the direction of Jace's room.

"I fwee!" Came the yelled reply.

"See he's three." Jace said pulling his sister farther down the hallway.

"Boy's" She said laughing at her brother.

"What?" Jace Asked confused.

"It takes nine months to have a baby Jace" She waited while he did the math.

"That's almost a year" Jace said soft as a whisper. Isabelle raised an eyebrow at Jace still waiting.

"you're saying it's possible?" Jace asked his mind working in overdrive.

"He's the spitting image of you Jace I'm saying it's not just possible it's likely!" Isabelle replied Jace took a deep breath.

"Oh and I'd watch him in your room I hear little kids make huge messes." Isabelle said with a smile as Jace ran back towards his room.

He threw open the door and glanced around the room nothing was out of place. JJ walked around the room putting anything he touched back where he found it.

"Izzy you liar!" He yelled to his sister.

Isabelle walked over to stand next to Jace and watched JJ in disbelief.

"And you thought he wasn't yours." Isabelle said with a laugh gesturing to JJ as he picked up Jace's watch looked at it then placed it back on the little table where he found it.

"I wan foo" said JJ tugging on Jace's jeans.

"What?" Isabelle asked giving Jace a puzzled look.

"He's hungry." Jace clarified as JJ held his arms up and Jace picked him up and placed him on his hip.

"Oh! I can make something!" Isabelle announced clapping.

"Oh no, no way." Jace said entering the kitchen with Isabelle right behind him. Jace placed JJ in the seat JJ frowned up at him.

"Is it a crime to cook for my nephew?" Isabelle asked glaring at Jace.

"One: were not sure he's mine and Two: yes it is when said cooking is likely to poison him" Jace answered.

"He's too short." Isabelle huffed pointing at JJ who was barely able to see over the table.

Jace rubbed his neck then grinned before pulling a large pot from the Cabinet and settling JJ back down on the pot on the chair.

"All better." Jace declared grinning about his quick idea.

"Fix him some cereal, even you can't mess that up" Jace said smirking at his sister.

Isabelle smacked Jace but did as he asked and fixed JJ some fruit loops.

"ALEC!" Jace yelled causing Isabelle and JJ to jump at his sudden yell.

"What's going on?!" Alec asked racing into the kitchen

"Can you call Magnus." Jace said more as a statement than a question.

"Why?" Alec asked

Jace pointed at JJ who looked up at the dark haired boy. Alec stumbled back his mouth dropped open.

"Okay, Okay. I'll call Magnus." Alec decided and left the room in a daze.

JJ finished the cereal and Jace washed up the bowl and put it away. Isabelle helped JJ down off of the pot and took his hand.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked startled to realize that he felt the need to know exactly where JJ would be.

"To get him something to play with." Isabelle called back barely turning to look at Jace.

Jace followed behind them. They were met in the hallway by Alec.

"Magnus is with a client he will be here as soon as possible." Alec told Jace. Jace nodded in response.

A feeling of dread rose in him as they came to Clary's old room.

"Why are we were?" Jace asked eying Isabelle.

"To get crayons or something for him to color with three year olds color I think." Isabelle answered before pushing the door open and leading JJ into the room.

Jace flipped the light on with a sigh and followed them into the room closing his eyes as if that action alone could stop the memories.

**FLASHBACK**

"_do you want children Jace?" Clary as__ked leaning forward so that her hair covered her face. _

"_No way I'm a shadowhunter I want to hunt demons not chase some little brat through a park." Jace answered with a laugh placing a kiss on Clary's shoulder. _

"_Were way to young to even think about a kid I mean come on what would we do with it?" Jace asked slightly nervous when Clary didn't respond to his kiss._

"_I need to go Jace" Clary said her voice emotionless as she pulled herself out of his hold and left her room. _

"_Clary! Wait" Jace called running down the hall _

"_Good-bye Jace" Clary said softly swiping her eyes as the elevator closed in front of him. _

"Mama? Were mama?" JJ's puzzled voice asked as he stared at a picture of Clary pulled Jace into the present.

"I don't know sweetie." Isabelle answered grabbing an old sketchbook and markers before pulling JJ out of the room. Jace followed behind them his head lowered until they came to a sitting room.

JJ sat on the floor and opened the sketchbook and started coloring with his markers.

"Do you think this means Clary is back in New York?" Isabelle asked softly.

"I don't know." Jace answered sadly dropping his face into his hands.

"If she was don't you think she would be with JJ?" Jace asked lifting his head just enough to look at his sister.

"Yes, but if she's not here then how did he get to New York?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know." Jace said again dropping his face back into his hands. Isabelle's laugh made Jace look up.

JJ was holding up a picture, a really good picture for a three year old. Jace smiled as he realized what Izzy was laughing at. JJ had marker all over himself.

"I'll give him a bath." Isabelle said giving Jace a small smile before picking JJ up and heading down the hall.

Jace picked up the sketchbook and carefully tore out the picture of what looks like a beach and folded it up and put it in his back pocket. He picked up all of the markers and put them on the coffee table. Isabelle came back down the hall and smiled at Jace.

"Where's JJ?" Jace asked

"Taking a bath" She answered with a smile.

"Iz you can't leave a toddler in a bathtub alone." Jace said his voice rising.

"NO!" JJ screamed from the bathroom.

"See!" Jace yelled running to the bathroom with Isabelle right behind him.

They made it to the bathroom and found Magnus and Alec coming in right behind them. Jace looked at JJ and his mouth dropped open in shock. JJ was standing in the far side of the tub holding onto the shower curtain screaming NO at the rubber duck floating in the far side of the tub.

"Oh he is definitely your son." Magnus said taking in the scene with a grin.

"I knew it!" Isabelle said clapping her hands.

"Get it!" JJ screamed at them pointing a small finger at the floating rubber duck.

"Alec get the duck" Jace said shoving Alec towards the tub.

Alec grinned at Jace who was leaning away from the scene and picked up the duck and threw it in the trash. JJ sat back in the tub and Isabelle sat next to the tub and helped him scrub the marker off of himself. The older boys left the bathroom.

"After he goes to sleep. I will see if I can look at his memories and find out where he last saw Clary maybe we can find her from that, if not it will at least give us a start." Magnus said patting Jace on the shoulder and following Alec down the hallway.

A few minutes later Isabelle came out of the bathroom with a clean and yawning JJ. Jace shook his head with a sigh as he took in the sight of his son dressed in sparkling pajamas. Jace held out his arms and took JJ from Isabelle and went down the hall. Jace tucked JJ in to his perfectly made bed and placed a few pillows around the toddler just as a precaution, he didn't know if toddlers still slept in a crib.

Jace leaned down and placed a kiss on JJ's damp curls and left the room leaving the door open a crack. Jace headed down the hallway to find Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY your reviews make me all happy lols so here is the next chapter, updates won't always be this quick due to work and school but enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own JJ

Chapter Two

Jace waits impatiently for Magnus to return from checking on JJ. Magnus comes into the sitting room and takes the red arm chair across from Jace.

"Well?" Jace asked already impatient.

"He's yours." Magnus said a moment later after getting comfortable.

"Kinda all ready got that part. He cleans, he hates ducks hes a very handsome three year old." Jace replies with a smirk leaning back in the chair.

"from what I can tell based on his memories there was a cab ran a red light and was heading straight at Clary and JJ. Clary reacted by shoving JJ forward onto the sidewalk that's where the scrape on his knee came from and the cab hit her." Magnus continued with his explanation.

"Where. is. Clary?" Jace asks leaning forward speaking very slowly forcing himself to remain calm.

"I.. Jace I don't know." Magnus answers shaking his head.

"What else does he remember?!" Jace demands to know his voice rising with tension.

"The cab hit her near the park. He remembers walking toward the park most likely looking for someone to help Clary not that JJ would understand that paramedics were already on the scene, he remembers the flashing lights." Magnus answers again.

"So a hospital or something?" Jace asks lowering his voice as he glances down the hallway to his cracked bedroom door.

"I don't know he's not tall enough to see the words on an ambulance. He remembers going back to find Clary but she wasn't there so he went back to the park thinking she would be there instead he found a vampire who brought him here." Magnus finishes his explanation.

"We will find her." Jace says Magnus nods in response knowing Jace would tear New York apart to find her.

"What am I going to do, I don't know anything about three year old kids." Jace adds with a sigh leaning back against the couch and tilting his head back.

"Just watch him. We will find Clary soon." Magnus says with a shrug.

"Right I can do this I mean how much trouble can a three year old be?" Jace said sitting back up. Magnus shoots him an amused grin in response.

"I can take care of my son." Jace decides "My son" he whispers to himself a small smile playing on his lips.

"So.. clothing?" Magnus asks.

"Not from you the sparkle covered pajamas were bad enough." Jace says quickly.

"Let me do his clothes for tomorrow and I won't ask again." Magnus says with a grin.

"Fine" Jace groans already regretting the decision.

"I'm going to bed." Jace says standing up and stretching.

Jace goes into his room and changes into sweatpants without turning the light on. He moves the pillows the gets into bed next to JJ. Jace sits straight up a new thought occurring to him and he jumps out of the bed and puts the pillows back next to the toddler.

_What if I roll over on him or smother him or something?!_ Jace thinks to himself pacing across the room. Jace decides to stay up. He straightens his already clean room and puts all of his blades on the top shelf in the closet mentally yelling at himself for not doing it earlier his son could have hurt himself.

As the sun comes up and starts to shine through the window Jace watches his son and notices the details he missed the day before with his initial shock. He notices that JJ's skin tone is paler than his more like Clary's. He also notices that his son has his mother's nose, but his cheekbones. He spends a few more moments studying his son before taking a quick shower and coming back to his room. JJ isn't in his room.

Jace hurries from the bedroom looking in every open door his heartbeat getting faster with each empty room he passes. He races into the kitchen sighing in relief when he finds Magnus Alec and then JJ in Isabelle's arms. He let's out a laugh when he seems his son's outfit for the day.

"Me down!" JJ demands when he sees Jace.

Isabelle puts JJ down and JJ runs for Jace and tries to wrap his arm around Jace's legs, he only manages to get his arm around one of his fathers legs but still flashes him a triumphant grin. JJ is wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket over the shirt. Jace runs his fingers through JJ's soft curls smiling at the fact that JJ really looks like a miniature him.

"I approve." Jace says flashing a grin at Magnus.

"Let's go to Taki's." Isabelle decides. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Where's your shoes JJ?" Jace looks down at his sons feet covered in only socks.

JJ responds with a shrug and a giggle. The three Shadowhunters and the warlock search for the toddler's shoes. Alec finally finds them still in the bathroom where Isabelle took them off the night before.

Jace lifts JJ up and puts him on the table to put JJ's shoes on him. He slides the first shoe on only getting it halfway on. He pulls it back off and looks inside he doesn't see anything and tries again to the same result. Jace attempts to twist the shoe back and forth and still doesn't get the shoe on his son's foot.

"Let's just put slippers or something on him." Isabelle said deciding that it would be much easier.

"NO" JJ yells in response. He likes his shoes and he wants to wear them his mama always gets his shoes on him.

"Oh let me do it." Magnus says pushing Jace out of the way and snapping his fingers and the shoes go on JJ's feet all tied and ready to go.

JJ holds out his arms for Jace to pick him up again. Jace lifts him up and puts JJ on his hip and leads the way out the door and through the gate of the institute.

"I'm your dad." Jace decides to tell him.

"Duh" JJ says then breaking into giggles.

"Where did you learn that?" Jace asks after he recovers from his shock.

"Iz." JJ says pointing at Isabelle. Jace glances at her and she puts her hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover her laughs.

"Okay so Alec was being.. s-t-u-p-i-d this morning and I answered him bu saying Duh but I didn't expect JJ to repeat it at all much less to use it against you" Isabelle answered still trying not to laugh. Jace rolls his eyes.

"Can you say dad?" Jace asks turning his neck to look at his son.

"Dada!" JJ says easily. Jace smiles in response and holds up his hand Thats not holding JJ. JJ slaps his hand with a giggle and rests his head on Jace's shoulder.

Isabelle smiles and pulls out her phone and snaps a quick picture of Jace and JJ. The walk was short and the group opens the door to Taki's and steps inside.

"Me down!" JJ demands.

"No not yet." Jace answers shaking his head not wanting to put his son down in a dinner full of strangers.

"Yes" JJ says back.

"No." Jace says in answer.

"Yes yes yes." JJ tries again.

"No no no." Jace answers again.

"Are you arguing with a three year old?" Magnus asks with a grin. Jace just narrows his eyes and sits JJ down in the booth and slides in next to him.

"He goes in this." Magnus says snapping his fingers and making a blue highchair appear at the end of the booth.

"No. I big" JJ says shaking his head.

"Your small" Magnus answers back.

"No I fwee" JJ says shaking his head again and pushing his curls back.

"Three is –." Magnus starts only to be cut off by Jace

"Now whose arguing with a three year old?" Jace asks raising an eyebrow.

"Beaten by a three year old." Magnus says with a dramatic sigh.

A waitress comes over to take their orders. Jace, Alec, and Izzy order their usual. Magnus decides on coffee and blueberry waffles. JJ points out the only picture he recognizes being pancakes and Jace places his order and adds a cup of apple juice with it.

"Do you want to sit in your seat?" The waitress asks JJ

"If you do you can color." the waitress adds quickly after seeing JJ start to shake his head.

"Kay!" he decides standing up in the booth.

The waitress pulls out the tray while Jace sets him down and the waitress moves the tray back and places a coloring page and a packet of crayons on the tray before leaving to turn in their orders.

A few minutes later the waitress returns with their food and JJ's cup of apple juice which someone already placed a lid on it and the pancakes already cut up into tiny pieces. They finish breakfast without anymore problems Jace pays the bill and leaves a twenty dollar tip in thanks to the waitress. Magnus makes the high chair disappear

"Now what?" Jace asks.

"SHOPPING!" Isabelle and Magnus yell together. Jace and Alec groan in response.

"Dada! Me up!" JJ says holding his arms up for Jace to pick him up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY I loves the reviews they keep me motivated! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites :D and all of the general support. And... Heres Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I only own JJ.

Chapter Three

"Me down!" JJ Demands as soon as the group gets to the mall.

"If I let you down you have to hold my hand okay." Jace tells JJ

"Kay!" JJ decides already trying to squirm his way down.

Jace sets his son down and takes his hand. They first stop at a clothing store for children. Jace goes through the store picking out jeans and shorts and adding shirts and some jackets.

"Jace!" Isabelle calls getting her brothers attention.

"Don't you think you should make sure the clothes actually fit." Isabelle points out.

"they look like they fit." Jace says with a shrug.

"you will end up bringing half of it back to get a different size." Isabelle tells him. Jace shakes his head in response.

"DADA!" JJ yells tugging Jace's hand and pulling him towards the shoes.

"DIS UN!" JJ declares holding up a shoe.

"Why?" Jace asks looking at the shoe its definitely not one he would pick.

JJ sits down on the ground and smacks the shoe on the floor making it light up.

"SEE!" JJ tells Jace holding up the black shoe with flashing red lights.

"Okay, okay." Jace says taking the shoes in one hand and JJ's hand in the other.

"No Magnus no." Jace says shaking his head and tossing the pink and purple sparkle top out of the basket.

"Jace look!" Isabelle calls out holding up a blue shirt with "I'm an Angel." In white letters. Jace groans but lets her add it to the basket.

"Underwear?" Isabelle asks.

"JJ do you still wear a diaper or no?" Magnus asks looking down at JJ

"HEY! I toll you I big!" JJ answers tilting his head back and glaring up at the glittering warlock.

"Is that a no?" Magnus asks grinning down at the little boy.

"Duh." JJ says still glaring up at Magnus. JJ's glare turns into a grin as his father starts laughing at the shocked expression Magnus is now wearing.

JJ pulls Jace over to the underwear and picks out several pairs with different cars on them. JJ then picks out a few with spongebob on them. Before they check out Jace grabs several pairs of socks and adds them to the basket. After they check out Magnus takes a quick look around and snaps his fingers making the bags appear at the institute.

"Toys?" JJ asks pulling on Jace's jeans and pointing at the toy store.

"You need something to play with." Jace says with a nod.

"SIMON!" Isabelle screams seeing the daylighter heading into a comic store.

Simon walks over and gives Isabelle a quick hug and nodding at the others.

"Who is that?" Simon asks catching sight of the little boy who now has an arm wrapped around one of Jace's legs.

"I JJ." JJ tells him pushing his curls away and peering up at the newcomer.

"When did this happen?" Simon asks giving Jace a confused look.

"Yesterday." Jace answers running his fingers through his sons curls.

"Which one of your fangirls had your baby?" Simon asks nodding his head towards JJ

"JJ is three Simon." Isabelle speaks up watching Simon.

"You were cheating on Clary?!" Simon asks pointing an accusing finger at Jace.

"He is Clary's you fu- fudging moron!" Jace snaps

"Wait.. what?" Simon asks confused.

"Go home bloodsucker." Jace sneers at him before picking up his son and carrying him into the toy store. Simon follows ignoring Jace's comment.

"Clary's his mother?" Simon asks and Jace ignores him.

"Clary's your mother?" Simon asks directing his question at JJ this time.

Jace freezes mid step and takes JJ and hands him to Magnus before turning and grabbing Simon and dragging him from the store.

"Hi." JJ says quietly turning in Magnus's arms to look at his father.

"Hey, let's go get you some toys." Magnus whispers back and heads through the toy store.

**JACE'S POV**

"I already told you he's mine and Clary's! What makes you think you should ask my son the same fucking question?!" Jace says his voice raising. He glances away from Magnus and his son and focused on Simon.

"I'm.. its.. just a lot to take in." Simon says eyes on Jace.

"No shit?" Jace asks tilting his head sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Where's Clary?" Simon asks softly.

"I don't know were looking for her." Jace answers lowering his voice and glancing back at the toy store he turns back to Simon knowing his son is in good hands.

"How did you get the kid then?" Simon asks puzzled.

"HIS name is JJ." Jace says glaring at Simon.

"Okay. How did you get JJ?" Simon asks holding his hands up in submission.

"One of your kind brought him to the institute." Jace tells him leaving out some of the information.

"and you had no idea before?" Simon asks.

"No." Jace answers turning away from Simon and stomping into the toy store.

"DADA!" JJ yells pulling his hand away from Magnus and running around Alec to his father.

"Come see!" JJ yells pulling Jace by the hand to Magnus holding the basket now full of toys.

JJ sits on the floor next to the baskets and holds up each toy to show his father waiting for his approval before putting the toy back into the basket. They go through the basket quickly with Jace grinning down at his son or asking a question about each toy.

"Are we done now?" Alec asks ruffling JJ's hair while directing his question at his boyfriend.

"One more store." Magnus decides leading them trough the mall to a supply store.

"What's this?" Jace asks holding up a brown rectangle shape.

"Booster seat for the kitchen table, you need it." Magnus says with a nod.

"Stepping stool?" Jace asks holding one up.

"He will need it to reach the toilet and sink." Magnus points out and Jace adds it to their cart.

"Play pin?" Jace asks nodding at one.

"He's too old for that." Alec points out moving past it.

"Thanks for helping" Jace says nodding to each one of the group as they check out.

"No problem he's pretty much my nephew." Magnus says poking JJ and getting a giggle out of the toddler.

Magnus snaps his fingers making the toys and supplies appear at the institute.

"You guys go home and unpack I'll meet you back there." Magnus says kissing Alec and brushing his thumb over Alec's cheek and turns and heads into the opposite direction.

**CLARY'S POV**

"Our policy –-" The flustered nurse starts.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR POLICY MY THREE YEAR OLD SON IS OUT IN NEW YORK ALONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Clary screams back at the nurse knowing it's not her fault but the only thing the matters is finding her son.

"Ma'am we can put out a police report, you're injured its best if you heal first the police can find your son." the nurse rushes her sentence out.

Clary takes a deep breath getting ready to go off on the poor nurse again. She catches sight of cat eyes. _A cat in a hospital that's strange. _Clary thinks to herself. She let's out a gasp remembering when she saw Magnus before she knew she was a Shadowhunter.

"Fine, Let me think for a while." Clary says waving off the nurse and watching as the flustered and confused nurse hurries from the room glad to get away.

"Magnus." Clary whispers as the warlock appears in front of her.

"Finally." Magnus says with a nod.

"We've been looking for you." Magnus adds.

"Can you get me out of here? I have to find my son. It's a long story." Clary adds not wanting to explain why she's back in New York with a three year old son.

"JJ is safe." Magnus says looking over her injuries. A broken leg, sprained wrist, concussion several cuts and bruises.

"How did you? Where?" Clary asks confused

"He's with his father." Magnus says nodding his head.

"Jace, does Jace know JJ is his son?" Clary whispers.

"How could he not know? JJ looks just like him." Magnus points out.

"Is JJ okay?" Clary asks

"Yes. Jace is taking good care of him, he's still learning but he's doing good." Magnus tells her.

"Can you get him and bring him here?" Clary asks

"Why?" Magnus asks tilting his head in confusion.

"I don't want JJ to see me like this but I need to know he's safe." Clary answers back tugging absent minded on the IV in her arm.

"Do you really think Jace you let anything hurt his son?" Magnus asks

"No I know he wouldn't" Clary answers quickly knowing how Jace is.

"Is he mad?" Clary asks with a frown.

"He's worried and confused. His three year old that he knew nothing about shows up at the institute with a vampire and the mother no where to be found." Magnus answers.

"I was pregnant and I asked Jace about children and he gave me his answer it was a typical teenage boy answer I see that now but at the time I was worried and scared and confused and very emotional and.. and I ran, I went to Florida and had JJ and lived there with him." Clary said softly feeling a little tension leave her now that she's told someone.

"I thought about calling so many times but each time I dialed I couldn't bring myself to hit the button and call." Clary whispers.

"What should I do Clary?" Magnus asks watching the small red head.

"Let JJ stay with Jace until I'm out of the hospital." Clary decides after thinking about it for a moment.

"Jace told JJ he's his father." Magnus says.

"JJ already knew I showed him pictures of Jace and I together. I told him Jace is his father. I never stopped loving him" Clary answers softly. Remembering many nights she cried wishing Jace was there to old her and tell her everything would be okay and knowing deep inside that it was her fault that he wasn't there.

"He never stopped either. After you left Jace spent months searching the city for any sign of you we couldn't find anything. What should I tell Jace?" Magnus asks leaving the choice up to Clary.

"You can tell him where I am, I need to talk to him it's long overdue I.. I owe him an apology it was so selfish not to tell him and let him make his own choice about his son." Clary whispered.

"One last question." Magnus says with a grin. Clary nods waiting for the question.

"What's JJ's full name?" He asks with a smirk.

"Jace Lucian Fray." Clary answers with a blush.

"JJ short for Jace Jr. I couldn't picture him with any other name when I first saw him" Clary adds.

"I thought so." Magnus says with a grin turning to leave.

"Magnus." Clary calls waiting for Magnus to turn and look at her.

"No glitter on my son." Clary says with a smile.

"Not you too." Magnus says with a groan.

"Jace?" Clary asks smiling wider.

"Jace." Magnus confirms causing Clary to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY so heres the next chapter. Tomorrow its back to work for me and studying for finals that are coming TOO SOON . .. I guess the flip side is that they will be done before City of Heavenly Fire comes out WHOOT... Anyone else concerned about which 6 will die... I'm worried...(Terrified) ~**Crosses fingers and whispers~** "not Jace" psst I have a list of people I don't want to die, people that I would be a little sad if they died but I'd rather it be them than others and lastly a list where I'm like ehh.. they could die... Anyway.. now that that's out of my system.. Jamie Campbell Bower did a pop up gig in New York last night. I live too far away to go :( got to see some videos though so yay! He went crowd surfing lols fun. He posted that he had a good time But :( my twitter feed was blown up about some of the fans chasing him and getting out of hand he's okay but no offense to anyone.. a little respect goes a long way.. He has feelings too plus he could have gotten hurt. Whoa long A/N so I'll just end there. ENJOY! :D

Dislcaimer: I still own nothing.. except of course JJ :D

Chapter Four

"I found her." Magnus announced walking into the kitchen of the institute.

Jace dropped the booster seat he was holding. It nearly fell on JJ who was standing next to his father. He moved out of the way quicker than Jace thought possible. A smile grew on Jace's lips as he looked down at his son.

"That's my boy." Jace said smiling

"Duh." JJ said causing the room to break out in laughter.

"Where is she?" Jace asked turning his attention back to Magnus as he sat the booster seat in the chair. Magnus gave Jace the information telling him the address to the hospital and telling him Clary's room number.

"Mama? I go too." JJ decided running down the hall for his new lighting up shoes.

"Um maybe he shouldn't go." Magnus said turning to look at Jace.

"Why?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"She said she doesn't want him to see her how she is." Magnus answered.

"How bad?" Jace asked needing to know but feeling his heart sink as he waited on the answer.

"Not TOO bad." Magnus answered slowly.

"Magnus." Jace said narrowing his eyes at the Warlock.

"Okay so a broken leg, sprained wrist, a mild concussion several cuts and bruises." Magnus answered quickly.

"Okay, alright." Jace answered breathing a sigh of relief glad it wasn't as bad as he imagined. JJ came running down the hallway carrying his new shoes his golden curls bouncing.

"JJ?" Jace asked kneeling down to JJ's eye level to get his son's attention.

"Yes?" JJ asked looking at his father.

"Mama doesn't feel good right now. I'm going to go make sure she's okay but for right now you have to stay here okay?" Jace replied keeping his eyes on his son hoping it wouldn't turn into another argument.

"No I go." JJ said crossing his small arms over his chest.

"JJ mama wants you to stay here for now." Jace said to the increasingly angry three year old.

"NO! I go see mama!" JJ yelled back in response

"Just for now son. I'll take you to see mama soon." Jace answered.

"NO I GO NOW!" JJ answered sitting down on the ground kicking a small foot at Jace's larger one.

"Terrible two's" Isabelle said watching the scene with a half smile.

"He's THREE!" Jace snapped glaring at his sister.

"There's no question where he got his temper from." Isabelle smirked at Jace before turning around and walking down the hall.

"Oh and terrible two's aren't just for two year olds." Isabelle tossed over her shoulder continuing down the hall.

"I GO" JJ yelled again punctuating it with another kick at Jace's shoe.

"Stop kicking me." Jace answered turning his attention back to his son.

"I go?" JJ asked again trying a different approach

"I'm sorry buddy, not this time." Jace answered picking up JJ and holding him close.

"How about I take you to the park?" Magnus asked glancing at Jace for conformation taking pity on the young Shadowhunter whose eyes were watering with frustration or sadness.

Jace gave him a small nod and sat JJ down and helped him put on his shoes.

"I'll see you soon, love you son." Jace said placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Wuv you too dada!" JJ answered his temper tantrum completely forgotten. He took Magns's hand and waved at Jace as they headed out.

"We go pay?" JJ asked looking up at Magnus squinting his eyes against the sun.

"No, you get to go play I'll watch." Magnus answered smiling down at his sort of nephew.

"Why?" JJ asked

"I'm too old to do that." Magnus answered back with a smile.

"kay." JJ said with a giggle thinking about how much fun he would miss.

They made it to the park quickly. It was pretty well empty just a few children running around and playing, their parents or sitters watching, reading, and talking to each other. Magnus released JJ's hand and JJ took of running for the green sandbox. Magnus settled himself on a green wooden bench.

JJ sat down in the sandbox and started to build his castle. It came out more like a dome but JJ didn't care that was part of the fun it just meant that he gets to stomp all over it and start again. He tried again and it came out a little better this time so he dug out a hole around it to protect his castle.

An older boy around the age of five watched while building his own castle in his blue sandbox. He kept messing it up. He narrowed his eyes at the little golden boy who was now adding fallen leaves to the top of his castle. He stood up and brushed the sand off of himself and stomped over to the golden boy and jumped on the castle with a mean laugh.

"Hey! Why!" JJ asked glaring up at the older boy.

"You gonna cry little baby?" The older dark haired boy asked with a laugh.

"No." JJ answered jumping up from the ground and shoving the older boy causing him to fall back and land on his butt.

JJ wasn't finished though he was mad he worked hard on that castle. He stomped over to the yellow sandbox and stomped through it turning around just to do it again. Magnus watched trying not to laugh it was mean but hey that kid was bullying a three year old. Magnus was ready to intervene but he should have Jace and Clary's kid could handle any bully.

An older lady stomped through the park making her way to the two boys. Magnus narrowed his eyes and stood walking towards the two boys reaching them at the same time as the brunette lady. He took JJ's hand and turned his attention to the boys mother.

"Did you see what your son just did?!" The lady demanded pointing a rounded finger at JJ.

"He's my nephew and your brat started it. He ruined my nephews sand castle. He shouldn't start something he can't handle." Magnus answered in a bored tone.

"BRAT?! MY son would NEVER do something like that." The lady said glaring at Magnus.

"Better get your eyes checked lady because he just did." Magnus answered waving his hand and dismissing the irritating self righteous lady.

"come on Chris were leaving." She huffed pulling her son towards a red car.

"Why don't you restart maybe you can make on even better." Magnus said

"kay." JJ answered walking over and sitting in the yellow sandbox. Magnus returned to his bench.

JJ continued to work on his new castle. He built it taller and made a bigger hole around it. He went back to his sandbox and collected the leaves he used and added them to the top of his castle. He added some rocks this time just to make it look better.

A shadow passed over his castle and he looked up to find see a man. The man looked strange but he didn't know why. The man reached out to grab his arm and JJ stood up quickly turning and moving out of the way. The man glared his eyes turning black his fingers grew longer.

"You bad!" JJ yelled taking a few steps back.

The demon reached forward and grabbed his arm. Magnus's head snapped up at the sound of JJ's yell. He cast a quick glamour and ran towards the demon.

"Hands off." Magnus said angrily, appearing at the demons side.

"Warlock this doesn't concern you." The human shaped demon said with a wicked grin

"Let me rephrase that. Hands OFF my nephew!" Magnus said feeling his anger fuel the magic running through his veins and out of his fingertips in blue sparks.

**JACE'S POV**

"Clary?" Jace asked softly entering the dark room.

"Jace." Clary whispered back her word coming out more as more of a whisper.

Jace stood by the door waiting for permission to come closer not wanting to scare her away. His heart beat painfully at seeing Clary after four long years.

"How's JJ?" Clary asked filling in the silence.

"He's good Magnus took him to the park, he was a little mad he couldn't come, he threw a fit." Jace answered softly taking a small step towards the bed.

"He does that sometimes." She answered with a sad smile her heart aching at the distance between them.

"He kicked me." Jace added taking another small step forward. She allowed herself a small smile.

"Why?" Jace asked his voice hardly more than a whisper, fighting to mask the pain he kept his expression neutral.

"I was young and dumb and stupid." Clary whispered feeling herself break at with one look at his guarded expression.

"I was so scared, I panicked." She added taking a deep breath and putting her face in her hands.

"Do you hate me?" She asked her voice cracking.

"I could never hate you Clary." Jace said back closing the distance between them and gently pulling her hands away from her face.

"I stole three years of his life away from you." Clary answered the first tear spilling.

"It hurt me. I didn't understand why you left." He answered dropping his voice back to a whisper. He cradled her face in his hands and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I don't either. You didn't want a baby and I didn't know what to do so I ran." Clary answered curling her fingers of her good hand around his wrist.

"It was never my plan to hide him from you.. I showed him every picture that I had of you.. I knew I was going to come back one day soon.. I should have told you and let you decide on your own if you wanted a part in his life." Clary whispered taking small breaths and finally getting her words out.

"You should have." Jace answered gently moving one hand off of her face and catching on of her red curls between his fingers.

"You should hate me." She whispered

"Never." Jace replied softly before pressing his lips against hers gently heart beating quickly waiting to see if she would push him away.

Clary tensed in confusion but returned his kiss pressing her lips back with more force. She felt him smile against her lips before adding more pressure. His hands slid down from her face and hair to find her hips. Her good hand running through his soft curls. He leaned forward avoiding her leg and threw himself into the kiss, gently biting and tugging on her lip his light breaths against her mouth sending sparks through her body. She opened her mouth giving him permission his tongue getting reacquainted with her mouth and she returned the favor. She broke away gasping for breath he moved his kisses lower.

"I.. love.. you." Clary gasped out between breaths.

"I.. love you.. too." Jace managed between his quick flaming kisses at her neck.

"Miss Fray.." The elderly nurse calls out.

Jace pulls away from his kisses letting out a small chuckle and running his hand over Clary's blushing cheeks, he buries his face in her neck waiting for the nurse to leave so they can continue.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and support. I didn't even realize that three year olds could say that much, but I do kind of like Dada so I may keep using it instead what do you guys think? Dada or dad? I also like JJ's baby talk it's fun to write, should I change it? If you think I should change it let me know and I can change it next chapter Also that was a very good point I do tend to reveal some of the major points too early, I've noticed that in my other writing as well, I will have to work on that. Anyways Thank you R&R it'll make my day. :) P.S did I spell Mayris wrong?

Disclaimer: I only own JJ.

Chapter Five

The demon sent Magnus an evil grin. The demon released JJ with a shove. JJ stumbled and fell then quickly righted himself. Magnus reached for JJ but found the demon blocking his path. JJ wrinkled his nose at the demon stench. It smelled really bad.

"We go home?" JJ asked leaning around the demon to look at Magnus.

"Soon JJ." Magnus answered not looking away from the demon.

The demon let out a loud growl and JJ took a few steps back away from the demon wishing his dada was there. The demon leaped at Magnus and JJ stumbled back brushing his golden curls away from his eyes so he could watch.

Magnus sent a spell out it met the demon with a ball of blue sparks. The spell hit them demon in what should be his chest and the demon crashed to the ground. The demon jumped back up quickly and let out a loud roar throwing himself at Magnus once again. Magnus sent out another spell. Red sparks engulfed the demon's body turning to flames on contact. The demon screeched and writhed on the ground.

"There's many more where I came from." The demon said.

"I know, I know there's tons of you in hell, blah blah blah." Magnus answered as the demon folded in on himself and disappeared.

JJ watched in confusion wondering where the scary man went.

"Ready to go home?" Magnus asked holding a hand out to JJ

"Yes." JJ answered taking Magnus' hand and letting him lead the way.

"your filthy." Magnus said looking down at JJ noticing the dirt on his hands and smeared across his forehead.

"I fell." JJ answered with a small frown still scared and confused about what he just saw.

"you need a bath." Magnus remarked with a grin.

"Kay, no ducky!" JJ yelled out reminding him about the duck.

"No ducks." Magnus agreed with a laugh picking up JJ and carrying him the rest of the way to the institute.

"Isabelle, just the person I was looking for." Magnus said seeing Isabelle when he got inside the institute.

"JJ needs a bath." Magnus said handed the dirty three year old over to Isabelle.

Isabelle held her nephew away from her clean clothes and carried him to the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. Isabelle checked the temperature of the water before helped JJ take off his dirty clothes. Isabelle put the clothes in the hamper. JJ climbed into the tub and sat down.

"Mags I need pajamas!" Isabelle called down the hall.

A few minutes later Magnus brought a pair of blue glittering pajamas and handed them to Isabelle.

"Jace will have a fit." Isabelle said setting the clothes down on the counter.

"No ducky!" JJ reminded her as she sat down beside the tub and helped him wash the dirt off.

"Okay. No ducks I promise." Isabelle said laughing and resting her head against the side of the tub.

"hey!" JJ said when she laughed at him. He splashed water out of the tub.

"Hey!" Isabelle said back with a laugh when the water splashed her.

JJ giggled and let her finish washing him. She helped him dry off and get his clean pajamas on.

"I want foo." JJ said tugging on Isabelle's hand.

"Okay, I'll make something." Isabelle said happily.

"Dada say no." JJ answered looking up at Isabelle.

"Don't listen to Jace, I can to cook." Isabelle said

"Kaay." JJ said. They made it to the kitchen and walked in to see the table already set with food waiting.

"No fair I was going to cook." Isabelle said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No need dear." Magnus said with a grin snapping his fingers.

Alec picked JJ up and helped him settle into the new booster seat and cutting up the food so JJ could eat it.

"Who cooked?" Jace asked walking in the institute and joining them in the kitchen.

"Dada!" JJ yelled and waved when he saw his dad.

"Hi buddy." Jace said kissing JJ's head and sitting next to him.

"Magnus cooked apparently." Isabelle huffed and sat down across from Jace.

"Were mama?" JJ asked while eating.

"She's still not feeling good, she will be home soon." Jace answered eying his food.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Jace asked his son.

"Yes! I pay lot an-"

"What are you wearing?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"PJ!" JJ told Jace finishing up eating.

"Magnus my son is in glitter." Jace said eying Magnus.

"Dada I done! I go pay?" JJ asked

"alright." Jace said Agreeing and helped his son down from the booster seat. JJ ran down the hall giggling and went to his room to play with his toys.

"The kid needed some color." Magnus said grinning at Jace.

"How was the park?" Jace asked rolling his eyes and cleaning up dinner.

"JJ pushed a kid down." Magnus said prolonging the demon part of the story.

Jace let out a laugh then turned away trying to stop laughing.

"Why did he push the kid down?" Jace asked between breaths.

"The kid knocked down his sand castle so JJ pushed him down and knocked the other kids sand castle down." Magnus said with a grin.

"The kid was five." Magnus added with a smirk.

"That's my boy!" Jace yelled laughing again.

"There was a demon too." Magnus said getting to the point. Jace stopped laughing instantly.

"THERE WAS A DEMON IN THE PARK WITH MY SON AND YOU WAITED TO TELL ME?!" Jace yelled getting angry.

"I took care of it no one was hurt." Magnus said quickly putting his hands up.

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Jace yelled not at all comforted by Magnus' words.

"I wouldn't have let him get hurt." Magnus answered shocked that Jace would think he would let something happen to his Nephew.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his teeth together so he didn't say something he would regret. He spun on his heel and headed for his son's bedroom. He opened the door and leaned against the wall watching his son play for a few moments.

"JJ come here please." Jace said softly.

JJ left his toys and walked over to his father. Jace picked him up and held him close his eyes scanning his son for any sign of injuries. Satisfied that he son was safe and unharmed he gave him a kiss on his curls and sat him back down.

"MOM!" Jace heard Isabelle yell.

"Shit!" Jace cursed then looked down at his son.

"Don't repeat that word, it's a bad word." Jace said watching his son.

"Kay!" JJ answered nodding his head.

"Time for bed JJ." Jace said glancing at the doorway.

"Kay!" JJ answered again quickly picking up his toys and putting them away then holding his arms.

Jace picked him up and carried him to bed and tucked him in.

"Good night JJ." Jace said kissing his son on the head and turning off the light. He left the room leaving the door open a crack.

"Jace? What were you doing in an empty room?" Mayris asked walking down the hall passed Jace.

"Hi, I need to talk to you." Jace said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his adoptive mother.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! As soon as I saw them I wanted to write another chapter but I was so tired my mom woke me up way too early so she could do laundry. Thank you for the correct spelling of Maryse :) I think I got confused from the part where she was introduced in the books and they put the part where they showed how it was pronounced :P I then tried to sound it out from how I hear it in my head :P I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter so here's the next one :)

Disclaimer: I only own JJ

Chapter Six

"Can this wait until morning Jace?" Maryse asked watching her adoptive son.

"No, actually it can't." Jace answered

Maryse waited for a moment but Jace didn't say anything. Maryse waved her hand in a sign for him to continue.

"I have a son." Jace blurted out.

"That's not how I meant for it to come out." Jace groaned running his hand through his hair.

"That's not funny Jonathan, don't joke about getting a girl pregnant." Maryse scolded him crossing her arms over her chest.

Jonathan..? Jace sighed to himself she is mad.. he thought to himself shifting his weight nervously.

"I wasn't joking, he's three." Jace said shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Jace that doesn't make any sense, if you got a girl pregnant the kid can't be three already." Maryse told him confused.

"Did you or did you not get a girl pregnant?" Maryse asked wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes." Jace answered

"She got pregnant about four years ago." Jace added.

"Your just now telling me?!" Maryse asked her voice getting louder she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I just found out." Jace answered running his hand through his hair again.

"This is a joke, this has to be a joke." Maryse decided pressing her back against the wall for support.

"It's not a joke come on I'll show you." Jace said opening the door to JJ's room

Jace opened the door wide enough for Maryse to see him and reached out a hand and flipped the light on. Beside him Maryse paled and covered her mouth.

"dada?" JJ asked sitting up and rubbing his golden eyes. Maryse let out a gasp this time.

"It's okay JJ sorry to wake you." Jace said moving across the room and giving him a gentle kiss before leave the room and shutting off the light again.

"Whose his mother?" Maryse asked as soon as the door shut.

"Who do you think?" Jace asked eying her wearily.

"Clary." Maryse said with a sigh moving down the hall towards the kitchen. Jace followed.

"How did you just find out?" Maryse asked mixing a drink for herself.

"A vampire brought him to me." Jace answered watching his adoptive mother down the alcohol.

"What?!" "Where's his mother?!" Maryse asked mumbling about needing another drink.

Jace frowned It wasn't easy to startle his mother who always wore a strict mask but he had managed it.

"Hospital." Jace answered resting his head on the counter

"Start at the beginning Jace." Maryse said with a sigh sipping on her second drink. Jace stood up straight.

Jace told her what happened from the painful memory and Clary leaving all the way up to the vampire bringing JJ to the institute and finished explaining with finding Clary. Maryse listened expressionless.

"You know how hard this will be for you having a kid so young." Maryse said sitting down her now empty glass.

"I'll Manage." Jace answered placing his head back on the counter.

"I wish you would have waited to have sex Jace." Maryse said watching him Jace only answered with a sigh. The previous nights sleeplessness catching up to him.

"go to bed Jace your still a kid yourself you need to rest." Maryse said setting her glass in the sink.

"I can't." Jace answered.

"Why not?" Maryse asked

"I want to make sure he's okay but I'm afraid I'll roll over on him." Jace answered seriously Maryse had to cough to cover her laugh.

"Okay first you wouldn't roll over on him and second you can sleep in your own room he's old enough to sleep by himself." Maryse answered and Jace sent her a doubtful look.

"I raised four kids Jace." Maryse pointed out with a sad smile.

"Go to bed." Maryse added and Jace nodded turning to leave the kitchen.

"Jace." Maryse called to him waiting for him to turn around.

"My grandson is adorable." Maryse said with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Jace said softly in response to the double meaning glad that he has his mother's support.

Jace went to his room and dropped himself on the bed not bothering to change his clothes he fell into a deep sleep.

"Dada! Dada!" Jace woke up to a light weight on his chest.

Jace opened his eyes with a yawn to find his son bouncing on his chest.

"Dada! Mama call!" JJ told him.

Jace sat up so fast JJ slid off of his chest and into his lap. JJ giggled and hopped of the bed bouncing from one foot to the other. Jace slid out of bed and JJ ran from the room. Jace took a quick shower wondering how a kid can have so much energy so early in the morning. He dressed in fresh clothes and went to the kitchen to find his son sitting with his mom eating breakfast.

"Clary called she's getting out today." Isabelle said sitting down at the table.

"I thought they would keep her until she's completely fixed." Jace answered happy but confused as he made a cup of coffee and sat on the other side of his son.

"No in mundane hospitals they just set the bone and send the person home on crutches." Isabelle said with a nod.

Jace finished his coffee and ran back to his room and grabbed his Stele before heading back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get Clary." Jace said

"I go!" JJ said running up to Jace.

"You can't, I'll get mama and bring her right back here." Jace said running his fingers through his son's soft curls.

"Kay." JJ said with an irritated sigh

**CLARY'S POV**

"You night want to have someone stay with you for a little while, the crutches will take a little while getting used to." The doctor said looking over her papers and making out a prescription for pain killers.

Clary nodded in response and signed the papers where she was told.

"Ready to go?" Clary's head snapped up at Jace's voice.

"Yes." She said with a smile easing herself out of bed and using the crutches.

Jace walked along side her keeping her steady on the new crutches. They slowly made their way out of the hospital and down the side walk. Jace pulled her into the first ally they came to. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her and dropped the crutches. He steadied her and quickly drew the rune.

"Stupid mundane hospitals." Jace said

"I wanted to do that when I first saw you but it would have been hard to explain." Jace added.

"Now how do I get the cast off?" Clary asked

Jace bent down and ran the tip of the stele up and down the cast making it part as easy as cutting paper. Clary smiled down at him. He stood back up and took her hand leading the way out of the ally.

"I could carry you." Jace said with a smirk as Clary hobbled with one shoe on and one barefoot.

"Haha very funny." Clary said stopping and reaching into the hospital bag and pulling on her sock and shoe.

"You have no idea how good that feels." Clary said tying the shoe Jace laughed and walked with her back to the institute.

"MAMA!" Clary barely had time to look down before JJ wrapped his little arms around both of her legs.

"Hi JJ!" Clary smiled swinging him up into her arms.

JJ rewarded her with a big kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." Clary said tickling his tummy and getting a sweet chorus of giggles out of her son.

"you no leaf me no mo!" JJ demanded resting his head on her shoulder.

"I won't I promise." Clary whispered holding him tighter and kissing his head.

"ready to go?" Clary asked brushing his curls away from his face.

"Go? Go where?" Jace demanded moving towards the door.

"Back to our apartment, all of his stuff is there." Clary answered turning to face Jace.

"I have stuff for him too." Jace said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door effectively blocking it.

"My stuff is there too Jace and I just rented the apartment." Clary said with a sigh.

"You can't just leave and take our son how do I know if I'll ever see him again." Jace said trying to keep his face emotionless.

"Its not like I'm leaving the state Jace." Clary answered.

"There was a demon in the park." Jace blurted out the first thing he could think of to make her and JJ stay.

Clary narrowed her eyes and sat JJ down on the floor.

"JJ go play for a little bit I need to talk to Jace." Clary said

"NO!" JJ said stomping his feet.

"Go to your room and play with your toys, please son." Jace said

"Don't tell my son what to do!" Clary snapped

"OUR son!" Jace snapped back.

Clary reached out and grabbed Jace's wrist pulling him down the hall.

"I'm not a kid you can't just pull me where ever you want me to go." Jace said pulling his wrist out of her grip.

"Then quit acting like one!" Clary said and stomped down the hallway.

Jace followed. Clary came to Jace's room and held the door open, Jace stomped in past her and she shut the door.

"Stele." Clary said holding her hand out Jace placed it in her hand. Clary turned and drew a soundproofing rune on the door.

"Oh did you want to yell at me?" Jace asked with a sneer and leaned against the wall.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE DEMONS?!" Clary yelled

"It was a lone demon in the park Magnus easily handled it." Jace answered hating that she was so angry.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN USE THIS TO MAKE ME STAY HERE YOUR DEAD WRONG!" Clary yelled.

"He's my son! What am I supposed to do?" Jace asked softly his eyes growing darker.

"I'm not running away again Jace, I just need some space it's overwhelming to be back her again." Clary said lowering her voice.

"How can I possibly know that? I just met him after all this time, it's only been a few says and I can't even begin to imagine life without him or you." Jace said. Clary watched him speechless.

"I'll break all over again if you and my son walk out that door." Jace continued running a shaking hand through his hair.

"I want, no I need to be able to watch him go to sleep and night and wake up in the morning. I need to be there when he draws a new picture and he wants to show it off. I need to be there when he learns to read and write. I need to be there for his first date. I need to be there for each and every moment. And Clary I need you by my side. I need you to see me for who I am. I need you to be with me. For four long years every lonely breath hurt every morning waking up wondering where the other half of my heart went it was killing me slowly I'm starting to feel alive again please don't take it all away from me." Jace closed his eyes not opening them until he finished.

"Jace." Clary said softly brushing her tears away.

"Jace I just need time to think I'm not leave you and I'm not taking JJ away from you. I just need to have some time at my apartment to think and figure everything out." She said softly brushing more tears away.

"Please stay at least tonight?" Jace asked softly tugging her hands away from her face and wiping her tears away from her face.

"Okay." Clary whispered with a nod.

The rest of the say went very well. Clary and Jace spent their time playing and watching JJ. They had lunch and dinner together and played games and watched plenty of movies. They chased him through the institute tickling him each time one of them caught him.

"Bath time JJ." Clary said as the movie finished she pulled away from Jace and stood with a stretch.

"Kay." JJ answered with a small yawn.

Clary went to JJ's room and picked out some pajamas for him to wear and took him to the bathroom to start his bath. Jace stayed behind and cleaned up the drinks and put the movies away.

"HEY! NO!" Jace heard JJ yell and went to the bathroom to see what was going on.

Jace found Clary standing in the bathroom with her phone out.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"I gave him a bubble bath. JJ is covered in bubbles I'm taking a picture!" Clary managed to get out between laughs.

Jace looked around the curtain and sure enough his son was hiding behind the curtain covered in bubbles. Jace laughed and JJ frowned then splashed bubbles and water before standing up and wiping bubbles on his dad's face. Jace moved away from the bathtub and looked at Clary bubbles now covering his face and clinging to his shirt.

"By the angel look at you!" Clary said with a laugh turning the phone at Jace and taking pictures.

"Let's get her!" Jace said turning back to his son moving next to the bathtub. JJ and Jace began splashing the water and bubbles out of the tub.

"Hey! Stop it!" Clary said with a laugh getting soaked and trying to keep the phone dry.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Clary said laughing harder as Jace smeared bubbles all over her face with a grin of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful and supportive reviews! :D Please continue ;)

Disclaimer: I only own JJ.

Chapter Seven

"Ready to go JJ?" Clary asked as they finished breakfast.

"I get my toys." JJ said heading down the hallway.

"Only a few! I don't want you to lose them on the way!" Clary called to her son.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jace asked, wrapping his arms around Clary's waist.

"Yes Jace, I'm sure." Clary said handing him a piece of paper with her address on it.

"You'll come by later, right?" Clary asked

"Of course." Jace mumbled against her hair before pulling away.

Clary stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He returned the kiss with urgency.

"Ew!" JJ yelled returning to the room his little pockets full.

Clary and Jace looked at each other and laughed.

"What's that?" Jace asked picking up his son and poking his stomach before pointing to his pocket.

"Cars" JJ said after he stopped giggling.

"Time to go." Clary said as Jace sat JJ down on the floor.

JJ took Clary's hand, glancing back at his dad before letting her pull him out the door.

Jace watched as they got in a cab before shutting the door.

"Why dada not come?" JJ asked looking at his mother.

"He's coming over to our house later." Clary said brushing his hair back.

"Kay." JJ said with a sigh, before turning and watching the other cars go by.

They got back to their apartment and Clary set about cleaning up the mess that was left the day they went to the park, before she woke up in the hospital. JJ sat in his room playing with the cars he brought with him from the institute. The cars were his new favorite toys.

"What's your name little boy?" JJ dropped the car in his hand and turned towards the voice.

"Hey! I big!" JJ said glaring at the man now standing in front of his window.

"Okay, your big I get it, is that car yours? Does it belong to you?" The man with white blond hair asked.

"I JJ." JJ told him.

"Who you?" JJ asked looking up at the man.

"I'm your uncle." The man said with a grin.

"Do those cars belong to you?" He repeated

"Yes." JJ said still watching the man

"Can I have one? To play with?" The man asked already holding out a hand.

"It's mine." JJ said now glaring at him.

"I just want to play with one." The man said taking a step closer.

"No." JJ said, pulling his cars closer.

"I promise I will give it back to you the next time I see you." The man said with a smirk.

"Kay.." JJ decided handing him the red car, his least favorite one.

The man tucked the car in his pocket.

"JJ? Who are you talking to?" Clary's voice came from the hall way.

The man took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"JJ! Come here!" Clary called her voice in a panic.

"Stay away from my son Jonathan." Clary said wishing her voice wouldn't shake.

"I was just talking to him little sister." Jonathan answered with a terrible grin.

Jonathan took a step forward as Clary pulled JJ behind her, causing him JJ to drop his cars.

"Did you like my demon?" Jonathan asked taking a step closer.

Clary backed away forcing JJ to back up behind her.

"What?" She asked, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"The demon driving the cab, the demon in the park?" Jonathan asked stalking forward.

Clary backed into the wall with JJ still behind her.

"I'll see you soon, little buddy." Jonathan said turning and walking towards the door of the apartment.

"Hey! I big!" JJ said darting around his mother running after Jonathan.

Clary raced forward and grabbed his arm as the door swung shut behind her brother.

"My Car!" JJ yelled stomping his foot.

"Your cars are fine JJ, there in your room." Clary said with a sigh, sliding down the wall.

"I'm mad!" JJ yelled stomping to his room with his arms over his chest.

JJ stomped around his room picking up his remaining cars, and put them away with the rest of his toys. Clary stayed sitting against the wall, her head resting on her knees. She forced herself to get up and went into JJ's room.

"Why are you mad?" Clary asked leaning against the doorway.

"MY CAR!" JJ yelled back

"Hey no need to yell." Clary said with a sigh.

"Your cars are fine." Clary added.

"NO! H-" JJ was cut off by a knock on the door.

"MY CAR!" JJ yelled running past his mom towards the front door.

"JJ!" Clary yelled running after him catching his arm she put him on her hip before moving to te door and opening it.

"WERE MY CAR?!" JJ demanded as soon as the door opened.

"What?" Jace asked in surprise

"Dada!" JJ said seeing his father.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked noticing the look on Clary's face

"JJ go play." Clary said putting him down.

"FINE!" JJ yelled stomping to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" JJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jace, Jonathan was here." Clary said

"What?!" Jace demanded his hand flying to his belt.

"He's gone." Clary said

"He was in JJ's room talking to him when I found them." Clary said.

"He sent the demons Jace!" Clary said covering her face with her hands.

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary swaying back and forth.

"I won't let him hurt you or JJ." Jace promised.

"When I saw him with JJ, I've never been so scared." She mumbled into his chest.

"I know, just the thought makes me want to kill him." Jace answered.

"What's wrong with our son?" Jace asked

"When I saw Jonathan I pulled JJ away and he dropped his cars, so now he's having a fit." Clary answered with a sigh.

"NO!" They heard JJ yell. Clary sighed against Jace's chest.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked with a grin, releasing Clary.

"HE TOOK MY CAR!" JJ yelled crossing his arms. The grin fell off of Jace's face.

"JJ stop yelling." Clary sighed.

"He has one of your cars?" Jace asked taking a step forward.

"Yes! It mine!" JJ yelled.

"JJ go to your room." Clary said fed up with the temper fit.

"Clary, he can track JJ." Jace said his face paling as JJ stomped to his room and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry last chapter was so short. I used my mom's computer and it's old :P The program drove me crazy :P and the internet browser was even worse. After this chapter the next chapter will be a toss up. If I have time(due to finals and work) I'll update again during the week, if not it will be up by the weekend. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and support :D To fangirlpower96: You have to accept the guidelines first, then type your first chapter upload it to the document manager found under publish then go to new story also found under publish and submit it from there.

Disclaimer: I only own JJ

Chapter Eight

"You and JJ need to move into the institute." Jace said pacing across Clary's small living room, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay" Clary answered

"Clary don't be stubborn." Jace said still pacing.

"Jace-" Clary started.

"I know you wanted your space we can set up your old room." Jace continued still not noticing that Clary had spoken.

"Jace!" Clary said rising her voice.

Jace paused and turned to look at her.

"I said okay." Clary said.

"Good, okay you pack, I'll help JJ and when he's done I'll help you." Jace said

"Alright." Clary agreed.

"Do you have boxes, bags, cases anything?" Jace asked.

"Closet at the end of the hall." Clary said pointing down the hall past the bathrooms and the two bedrooms.

"We can't throw all of our stuff into a cab though." Clary pointed out with a sigh.

"Call Simon." Jace tossed back walking down the hall.

"He doesn't actually know about JJ." Clary said with a sigh.

"I haven't seen him since I've been back." She added.

"Actually he does, call him." Jace replied grabbing a suitcase and walking into JJ's room.

"Hey JJ, were packing were going back to my house." Jace said entering the room and walking straight to the dresser.

"Mama too?" JJ asked watching Jace open one of drawers and place the folded clothes into the suitcase.

"Of course." Jace answered, continuing to pack.

"Dada my car." JJ said.

"It's okay I'll get you a new car." Jace said leaving the room and grabbing a small carry on type of bag.

"Put your toys in here." opening the bag and putting it on the floor.

"Kay." JJ agreed pulling toys out of his box and putting them in the bag.

Jace continued packing JJ's clothes and putting it into the suitcase. JJ put his toys in the bag.

"Anything else you want to take?" Jace asked zipping the bag full of toys.

JJ reached under his bed and got his ziplock bag of crayons and handed them to his father. Jace added them in on top of the clothes.

"Let's go get mama." Jace said picking up the bag and pulling the handle up on the rolling suitcase.

Jace and JJ left the room and went into the living room.

"Got everything?" Jace asked putting the bag on the floor in the living room.

"I almost have my clothes packed, I still need to pack up the kitchen." Clary said gesturing to the box sitting on the kitchen table.

"Leave it, you won't need it at the institute." Jace said

"Did you call Simon?" Jace asked.

"No, not yet" Clary said

"You finish packing your clothes, I'll call Simon." Jace said, Clary handed the phone to Jace.

Jace scrolled through Clary's contacts finding Simon's name he hit the call button. It only rang once.

"Clary?!" Simon's voice came through the phone.

"Wrong." Jace answered leaning against the wall.

"Jace." Simon's voice came back with a sigh.

"I need a favor." Jace responded.

"and why should I help you?" Simon asked irritated.

"Because you acted like an ass at the mall!" Jace snapped back.

"Jace! Language!" Clary scolded nodding her head towards JJ

"Look, it's not safe for Clary and JJ here, I need you to help move their stuff to the institute." Jace hurried through his request.

"Okay, where?" Simon asked back.

Jace gave him the address and hung up handing the phone back to Clary. He helped her finish packing up her clothes. He added her bag to the pile of bags by the door.

"What is all of this stuff?" Jace asked.

"Towels and stuff." Clary responded.

"We could have just gotten more, plus we have plenty at the institute." Jace pointed out.

"Maybe I'm just not thinking clearly!" Clary snapped.

A honking sound cut off Jace's response. Jace opened the door to Simon who moved past him and hugged Clary. Jace ignored him and picked up some of the bags and carried them out to Simon's borrowed van. He put the bags in and Simon came out with the rest of the bags while Clary came out holding JJ. Clary handed JJ to Jace before climbing into the front seat. Jace climbed in the back of the van with JJ.

Simon started the car in silence. They drove through traffic in an awkward silence.

"Hi!" JJ said leaning forward to look at Simon.

"Hello." Simon answered back.

"I like cars." JJ carried on oblivious to the awkwardness in the car.

"Me too, and books." Simon added not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Me down?" JJ asked turning in Jace's arms to look at him.

"Not right now, you could fall." Jace said tightening his arms around his son.

"No." JJ argued.

"Yes." Jace said poking him.

"hey!" JJ yelled with a giggle.

"See." Jace said as Simon took a sharp turn causing Jace to slide in the seat.

JJ giggled in response as the van came to a stop. Jace hopped out of the van with JJ. Clary grabbed some of the bags and headed into the institute.

"Hold him." Jace said handed JJ to Simon.

"Jace.. I Jace!" Simon called out as Jace grabbed the rest of the bags.

"Hi!" JJ said again as Simon held him at arms length.

"I'm not very good with kids." Simon whispered still holding JJ at arms length.

"Me down?" JJ said squirming in his hold.

"I don't think your dad wanted you put down." Simon said

"We go in." JJ said attempting to twist and look at the institute.

"I can't go in there." Simon said.

"Why?" JJ asked

"Magnus!" Simon called out seeing the Warlock coming in the gate of the institute.

"What are you doing to my nephew Samuel?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrow at Simon's hold on JJ.

"It's Simon! Take him." Simon said passing JJ off to Magnus who took him and held him easily.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"I drove them here and Jace just handed him to me and went inside, I'm not good with kids." Simon said

"Obviously." Magnus with a smirk. JJ put his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"HI!" JJ yelled then giggled.

"Hey kiddo." Magnus said tickling him and smiling at the giggles coming out of JJ.

"Thank you." Jace said walking back out and taking JJ back.

"Thank you for the ride bloodsucker." Jace said without heat. Simon just sighed in response.

"Thank you Simon." Clary said coming up and smacking Jace lightly on the arm.

"Simon!" Isabelle called darting down the stares and hugging Simon.

"Magnus I need to talk to you." Jace said nodding towards the institute. Magnus nodded and headed inside followed by Jace carrying JJ and then Clary.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as the group made their way into the institute.

"I'll explain in a minute." Jace said putting JJ in his room.

The group went to the sitting room and Jace explained about Jonathan. Magnus agreed to keep an ear out for downworld gossip. They continued discussing extra protective ideas as Clary's phone rang. Clary let out a startled gasp at the caller ID flashing "Mom"

"What's wrong?" Jace asked sitting up straight.

"It's my mom." Clary said taring her eyes from the caller ID and looking at Jace with wide eyes.

"So?" Jace asked.

"So when I told her about JJ when I first got back she didn't take it too well." Clary said letting it go to voice mail.

"Because you had a baby or because you had MY baby?" Jace asked.

"Maybe because she ran away without telling anyone and hid said baby for three years." Alec pointed out.

"Not helping." Clary sighed, feeling guilty.

"Maybe I should go see her." Clary said

"No, no way." Jace said shaking his head and standing up.

"I'll go straight there and straight back." Clary said.

"What part of not safe did you not get?" Jace asked

"Jace I'm not a child." Clary said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, if your going so am I." Jace said.

"Someone has to watch JJ." Clary said.

"Alec?" Jace asked

"I love my nephew but we have a date." Magnus said cutting Alec off.

"See." Clary said.

"Isabelle then." Jace shot back.

"Going out with her newest date." Alec put in.

"See." Clary repeated.

"Maryse then, you're not going alone, not with him out there." Jace said.

"Mom's not here." Alec said.

"Then wait until tomorrow." Jace said

"She's my mother Jace." Clary sighed.

"Let Simon watch him." Alec said.

"Simon can't come into the institute." Jace said.

"JJ can go to Jordan's with Simon. Between two werewolves and a vampire I'm sure they can keep him safe." Alec said.

"I don't know." Jace said.

"I'll put some wards around Jordan's before we go on our date, Simon has vampire speed and Alec and I can always portal to him if I need to." Magnus offered.

"Jace I need to do this I miss my mom, so either I can go there on my own like I was going to or we can do this." Clary said.

"It's one more day Clary." Jace sighed

"It's been three years Jace." Clary said softly.

"alright fine." Jace said visibly drained.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the support your reviews make me smile :D I got this written last night and finalized at work. Took my second to last final.. let's just say it's a good thing I'm not perusing a career in biology and genetics. Jordan and Maia might be a little out of character.. like more than they should be I'm not sure any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I only own JJ

Chapter Nine

"okay pajamas, a change of clothes just in case and some toys." Jace said

"What about diapers?" Simon asked putting the bag in the van next to the seat Magnus gave him.

"He's three Simon." Jace answered rolling his eyes.

"and don't let him hear you say something like that he will throw a bit of a fit." Jace added with a grin.

"Of course he would." Simon said trying to remember why he agreed to this.

"Thanks Simon." Clary said as she put JJ in the seat and kissed his head.

"Wards are done." Simon said after reading his text from Jordan.

"Just so everyone knows, I still don't like this idea." Jace said.

"Okay JJ behave yourself. We'll see you soon." Jace said leaning into the van and kissing JJ's forehead.

"Kay" JJ agreed. Simon shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jace and Clary waved at JJ, who waved back until the van turned the corner. Jace took Clary's hand and they headed to meet Clary's mother.

"Were we go?" JJ asked watching the cars go by.

"To my house." Simon answered glancing back in the rearview mirror.

"Why?" JJ asked playing with the buttons on the seat.

"Don't mess with that." Simon said watching JJ press buttons.

"Why?" JJ asked tilting his head.

"You'll open the seat." Simon answered.

"Were here." Simon said when he parked.

Simon hurried out of the van and got JJ out of his seat, he grabbed the bag and headed inside.

"I'll put you down but stay right here." Simon said as he put JJ on his feet so he could open the door to the apartment.

Simon opened the door and dropped the bag inside the apartment.

"JJ?!" Simon called his eyes going wide

"You already lost the kid?" Jordan asked coming into the bedroom.

"I sat him down for a second. I told him to stay there!" Simon said.

"Clary's going to kill you." Maia said.

"And Jace." Simon added with a groan.

"Magnus, Alec, Izzy." Jordan added.

"JJ!" All three of them called exiting the apartment.

"How will we know when we find him?" Jordan asked. Maia sighed.

"You'll know." Simon said heading to the left, while Jordan and Maia went to the right.

"Ohhh." Jordan said realizing what Simon meant when they spotted the little boy with golden curls playing in the sprinklers.

"Are you JJ?" Jordan asked walking up to him.

"Duh" JJ answered looking up at him. Maia laughed.

"Alright, let's get you back Simon is freaking out." Jordan said taking his hand and leading him back to the apartment.

"Simon! We found him!" Maia called out as they came around the corner to the apartment.

"Don't do that, you scared me." Simon said as they came into his line of sight.

"Kay." JJ answered as Maia opened the door.

"I think he's adorable." Maia said while he played with his toys.

"Do you think he should change clothes after playing in that water?" Simon asked turning to Jordan.

"Ehh. I think it's fine." Jordan replied with a shrug.

"So we just watch him play?" Jordan asked

"I guess so." Simon answered.

"We pay." JJ said looking up at the two boys and holding out a car.

"umm.." Jordan said sending Simon a confused look.

"I think he wants to play." Simon said

"I feel dumb." Jordan said taking the car.

"JJ want some ice cream?" Simon asked

"Simon I don't th-" Maia started

"Kids love ice cream. Want some JJ?" Simon asked.

"Yes." JJ answered dropping his car and following Simon into the kitchen.

"Oh boy." Maia said leaning back into the couch.

"Tell me that's grape juice." Maia said sitting up when Simon and JJ came back with Ice cream and a purple drink.

"Grape soda." Simon answered setting the ice cream and soda down in front of the tv.

"Simon." Maia groaned.

"It'll be fine." Simon said turning on the Tv while JJ ate.

"If your looking to be the fun uncle, I don't think you'll beat Magnus Bane." Jordan said with a grin

"Thanks." Simon said rolling his eyes and putting in Harry Potter.

JJ finished his Ice cream and soda about thirty minutes after the movie started. He stood up and picked up the bowl and cup and went into the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Maia asked watching him.

"No idea." Jordan said watching him now too.

"Me up!" JJ yelled. The group stood up and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Me up!" JJ repeated lifting the bowl up.

"Oh." Maia said picking him up. He dropped the bowl and cup in the sink.

"Me down!" JJ said and Maia put him down. They watched as he ran back into the living room.

"What just happened?" Jordan asked

"He cleaned up," Maia said with a shrug.

"That was weird." Simon said leading the way back into the living room.

"Dum!" JJ declared pointing at the Tv.

"What?" Simon gasped

"Look what you taught him!" Maia said to Jordan.

"Harry Potter is not dumb." Simon argued.

"Yes." JJ answered

"No." Simon said

"yes." JJ repeated.

"Ugh!" Simon said throwing up his hands

"Rawr!" JJ said throwing up his hands. The group couldn't help but laugh.

A knock on the door broke them all out of their laughing fits.

"Expecting anyone?" Jordan asked looking at Maia and Simon.

"I get it." JJ said walking to the door.

"Nope." Simon said picking him and handing him to Maia.

Jordan opened the door. There was no one there. He closed the door.

"Hey!" JJ yelled squirming against Maia. Maia put him down and he ran to the door.

"Open." JJ said looking up at Jordan.

"There's noone there." Jordan answered.

"Open." JJ repeated. Jordan opened the door.

JJ reached outside of the door and picked up a little red car. He stepped back in and Jordan shut the door behind him.

"My car." JJ said with a triumphant grin. He held the car up the air.

"Cool, you found a car." Simon said turning back to Harry Potter.

"Did you leave that out there?" Jordan asked bending down to look at JJ.

"No." JJ answered.

"He didn't take out his toys until we brought him inside." Simon pointed out.

"Call Jace and Magnus." Jordan ordered reaching out and taking the car from JJ.

**JACE'S POV**

Jace glanced down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. No messages or calls he relaxed into the couch cushion and tuned back into the lecture about responsibility. He thought he was doing well for just finding out that he suddenly has a three year old, not that he wanted to draw attention to himself. He did like that Clary was smiling more now that she reconnected with her mother.

"Excuse me." Jace said inclining his head to Clary and her mom as he got up.

Jace opened the front door and walked through the bookstore his heart hammered in his chest as he closed the door behind himself.

"What's wrong?" He demanded as soon as he answered the phone.

"There was a knock on the door but no one was there but JJ found a little red car he recognized it as his but it was outside when the rest of his stuff was inside." Simon rushed out his explanation.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" Jace asked already hurrying down the sidewalk.

"He's safe he's sitting with Jordan." Simon got out.

"Call Magnus. I'm already on my way." Jace answered drawing his glamour rune he moved as fast as he could.

**JJ'S POV**

The group looked up as the door banged open. Simon was out of his seat in less than a second fangs bared at the door. Jordan stood half changed while Maia held JJ.

"Hi!" JJ yelled as he Magnus came through the door. Maia put him down and JJ ran and sprang straight into the warlock's arms. Magnus caught him and squeezed him in a hug.

"whoa. He moves fast." Jordan commented as the adrenaline left his body and Simon sat back on the couch.

Alec came through the door a blade already drawn he threw open each door in the apartment and searched carefully.

Jace sprinted through the door a moment after not even winded.

"So does he." Maia said to Jordan eyes wide.

"Dada!" JJ yelled seeing his father he reached out.

Jace took JJ from Magnus and breathed a sigh of relief. He ran his hands over JJ looking for any sign of injury.

"All clear." Alec said coming out of Simon's bedroom.

"Missed a spot." The voice came from the kitchen.

Jonathan Morgenstern leaned against the Archway an evil smirk played across his lips.

"Protect him." Jace whispered passing JJ to Simon who was closest.

"With my life." Simon promised holding him close as Jace drew a blade and named it.

"I'll kill you." Jace said turning on his heel to face Jonathan

"Bring it on little brother." Jonathan sneered and leaped onto the kitchen counter.

Jace ran and leaped, spinning to a stop on the kitchen counter sending clean plates crashing to the ground. Jace swung his blade through the air slicing through Jonathan's shirt drawing a thin line of black blood. Jonathan laughed and ran at Jace slamming into him. Both boys flew threw the air hitting the refrigerator. Jace's blade flew out of his hand on impact, Jonathan rolled on top of Jace.

"Say Uncle." Jonathan sneered.

"Never." Jace answered bringing a leg up and kicking Jonathan off of him.

Jace sprang up and lunged at Jonathan swinging his fist at him Jonathan ducked and swung his leg at Jace's feet. Jace leaped flipping through the air he landed like a cat next to his discarded blade. Jonathan ran and kicked him in the chest. Jace crashed through the wooden table. Jace jumped up again and threw himself at his fallen blade.

Jonathan took the opportunity to draw a dagger and throw it through the air it flew end over end and into Alec's shoulder as he approached.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled moving across the room catching Alec as he fell to his knees.

"Demon poison." Jonathan said smirking at Jace dodging to the left as Jace rushed at him.

"I've got plenty." Jonathan smirked again pulling a second dagger out of his belt.

"The next one is for your son." He said running a finger over the blade.

Jace saw red. He flung his blade too fast for Jonathan to move far enough out of the way it sliced into his shoulder before clattering to a stop against the wall behind Jonathan. Black blood flowed thickly from the wound. Jace ran at Jonathan catching him around the waist. Jonathan yanked his last dagger out of his boot and flung it as he crashed to the ground with Jace on top of him. The dagger sailed straight at Simon and JJ.

"NOO!" Jace screamed as terror ripped through him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's pretty rude/hurtful to have to log on to find a PM from someone saying your story sucks. If you don't like it then don't read it. I don't find someone criticizing my stories as long as it's done respectfully. Telling someone their story sucks is unhelpful it's better to say what can improve. It's rude, mean and hurtful and it takes the fun out of writing. Now that my rant is out of the way thank you for all of the support I hope you continue to read and enjoy it. Sorry this chapter is mostly filler.

Disclaimer: I own JJ. That's it.

Chapter Ten

Simon twists so his back is to the blade and he curls his body around JJ bracing himself for impact. The impact comes from the side instead of the back and he finds himself slamming into the floor. He looks over to find Jordan laying next to him.

"JJ? Are you okay?" Simon asks the now crying JJ.

"He's safe." Jordan calls out after looking over the toddler for injuries.

"Dada!" JJ cries wanting his father, he squirms against Simon who wraps his arms tighter around him.

Jace punches Jonathan in the face once.. twice.. three times then wraps his fingers around Jonathan's throat. Jonathan reaches his fingers up and pries Jace's off of his throat.

"This isn't over." Jonathan manages to gasp out before twisting the ring on his finger and disappearing.

"AHH!" Jace let's out a frustrated scream and slams his fist against the floor.

Jace forces himself off of the ground and walks over to Simon and JJ. He drops to hos knees in front of them and takes JJ into his arms. Jace cradles his son against his chest and rocks back and forth to sooth his son. He gently plants kisses on his son's cheek and forehead. JJ holds onto his father still crying.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry." Jace whispers holding him closer.

"Look JJ, Magic." Magnus said walking over.

Magnus bends down in front of JJ and let's the sparks at his finger tips change different colors. He gets a small smile out of him and starts creating animals made of sparks in varying colors. JJ giggles and buries his face in his dad's chest.

"How's Alec." Jace asked

"He's resting, I got the poison out but he needs to rest." Magnus answered. Jace nods in response.

"I get down." JJ said softly.

Jace let him down and sat back letting out slow breaths.

"you okay?" Simon asked

"Yeah Simon, thanks I'm fine." Jace answers standing up and moving next to Alec.

"dada." JJ said

"Yes?" Jace asked turning look at him he moved just in time to avoid being puked on.

"Simon!" Maia said

"oops." Simon said

"What did you do?" Magnus asked snapping his fingers and replacing JJ's clothes.

"Ice cream and soda. Maia warned him" Jordan added helpfully.

"You can clean that up then." Magnus pointed

"Do you still feel sick like your tummy does flips?" Jace asked.

"No." JJ answered shaking his head.

"let's at least watch Tv." Simon said after cleaning up the floor. He turned on Harry Potter.

"Dum." JJ said pointing at the Tv again.

"Not again." Simon groaned.

"Who taught him that?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was all him." Simon said pointing at Jordan

"Traitor!" Jordan called pointing at Simon.

"Let's just say their both terrible sitters" Magnus said poking JJ

"Yes!" JJ agreed with a giggle.

"See, at least I fight with crazy mothers who think their kids are perfect. Beat that Sampson" Magnus said winking a glittering eyelid at Simon.

"Hey, I gave him ice cream." Simon said

"Which you had to clean up." Alec said sitting up.

"Point for Magnus." Jace said with a laugh.

"I -" Simon started

"Hold that thought." Jace said answering his phone.

"Where did you go?" Clary asked when Jace picked up the phone.

"Jonathan was at Jordan's" Jace answered

"JJ?! Is he safe?! I'm coming over!" Clary said, her voice going up.

"JJ's safe other than the fact that Simon made him throw up." Jace answered.

"What?" Clary asked confused.

"Simon fed him Ice cream and soda, everything is under control spend time with Jocelyn." Jace answered.

"Jace I'm worried." Clary said softly.

"it's okay I promise. Our son is safe." He answered reassuringly.

"Okay.." Clary whispered giving in.

"I love you." Jace said.

"I love you too Jace." Clary whispered.

"Me!" JJ said tugging on Jace's jeans.

"JJ wants to talk to you." Jace said bending down and holding the phone next to his son's ear.

"Hi mama!" JJ said.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Clary asked.

"I good!" JJ answered happily.

"I go pay." JJ said

"Okay, I love you."

"Wove you too mama!" JJ answered hopping away and sitting down with his cars.

Magnus sat down in front of JJ and Simon sat down next to Magnus. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a ramp appear. JJ played with the cars pushing them up and down the ramp.

"Vroom vroom." Simon said picking up a car and making the sounds for the car. JJ giggled.

"See, I can be fun too." Simon said to Magnus.

"Ooooh one car noise your so much fun." Magnus said with a grin.

"I can do better." Simon said.

"If it's war you want, war you shall have." Magnus said standing up.

"What?" Simon asked

Magnus snapped his fingers and multiple colored glitter rained down on JJ and Simon.

"MAGNUS!" Jace said while JJ giggled.

"Clary I have to go." Jace said.

"What happened?" Clary asked

"Magnus, ugh, glitter all over our son!" Jace said hanging up while Clary laughed.

"My son is covered in glitter." Jace said walking over.

JJ scooped up handfuls of glitter and tossed them up getting glitter on Jace.

"Oh no! It burns!" Jace said throwing himself to the floor dramatically while JJ giggled.

"Alec! Save me!" Jace called crawling through the glitter

"your on your own." Alec said grinning.

"Maia? Jordan?" Jace asked they shook their heads laughing.

"Simon?" Jace asked

"No way." Simon answered shaking the glitter out of his hair.

"That means there's only one thing to do, JJ can you guess what?" He asked turning to his son.

"No!" JJ said giggling.

"Revenge." Jace answered dragging his son towards him and tickling him. JJ giggled and squirmed away.

Jace leaned over and whispered something to JJ.

"Yes!" JJ yelled

Jace and JJ grabbed up handfuls of glitter and began chasing and covering everyone in glitter. The rest of the group joined in and soon everyone was covered in glitter and so was most of the furniture.

"Are you taking pictures?" Jace asked Magnus

"It's just so beautiful." Magnus answered flicking away an invisible tear.

"Alexander! I want one." Magnus said cleaning up the glitter on the floor and furniture and throwing himself down on the couch next to Alec. JJ yawned.

"Come one. I'll take you guys home." Simon said

"Thanks." Jace said picking up JJ's bag and taking JJ's hand.

"See you guys later." Jace called out.

"Tell mom I'm staying with Magnus tonight." Alec called out.

"alright." Jace said shutting the door

Jace put JJ in his seat and put the bag next to the seat. He closed the door and climbed into the passenger door.

"JJ do you like me?" Simon asked as Jace shut his door.

"Duh." JJ answered. Simon smiled

They drove the rest of the way to the institute in comfortable silence.

"Thanks for everything." Jace whispered picking up JJ who was asleep.

"Your welcome." Simon answered.

Jace grabbed the bag and put it on his shoulder. He waved back to Simon as he opened the door and walked in. JJ woke up and Jace set him on his feet.

"Jace?" He heard his adoptive mother call.

"Yeah! Alec's staying with Magnus." He called out as Maryse walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Maryse said covering her mouth to keep from laughing at her son and grandson covered in glitter.

"I'll give him a bath if you want to take a shower." Maryse said between the laughs she could no longer hold back.

"Kay. No ducky nana" JJ said taking her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'll start this chapter with a piece of advice. If someone dares you to eat a Wendy's triple baconator. Don't do it, no matter how many times they say you can do it. It's just not worth it. To answer one of the questions JJ does have some extra abilities we've seen a few so far. he's faster and jumps higher like Jace. He does have more but he does have more and we will see those later on ;) And now onto the story. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I just own JJ not TMI

Chapter Eleven

"Dada." JJ said pulling on the blankets around his dad.

"Get up." JJ said pulling the blanket away from his dad.

"Nope, back to bed." Jace said pulling his son into the bed and covering him up.

"Come on Jace get up." Isabelle said leaning in the doorway.

"No sudden movements." Jace whispered to JJ who giggled.

"Busted." Jace said with a laugh tickling his son.

"Go play while I get up." Jace said putting his son on the floor and poking him.

JJ ran out of the room and Jace stood up and made his bed before moving to his dresser and grabbing his clothes.

"What was so important that I get up?" Jace asked turning to look at his sister.

"Were all going to the park." Isabelle answered.

"No were not. Not with Jonathan still out there. Last time I gave in my son almost got hurt. I'm not doing it again." Jace said walking towards his bathroom.

"Everyone will be there, he'll be safe." Isabelle said frowning.

"That's what I was told last night. Two wolves and a vampire and he would be safe." Jace said crossing his arms.

"I mean everyone though. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Me, Mom, Luke, Clary, Jocelyn, even some of Luke's pack. We can keep him safe." Isabelle said.

"Alright." Jace said with a sigh and went into the bathroom.

Jace took a quick shower and got dress. He stopped at the weapons room and armed himself with as much as he possibly could without looking obvious then went to the kitchen to find his son.

"Where is everybody?" Jace asked coming into the kitchen.

"The park. Were having a cook out." Isabelle answered.

"By the angel tell me your not cooking." Jace groaned.

"Luke is." Isabelle said rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright, let's go." Jace said taking JJ's hand and leading the way out of the institute.

They made it to the park quickly. They spotted the large group and JJ pulled away and ran for the group. He came to a stop in the middle of the group. He took several minutes to say hi to each person. After finishing his round he sat down on his mothers lap.

"We go pay?" JJ asked turning to Magnus.

"I'm to old for that." Magnus answered with a grin.

"I'll play with you JJ." Simon said grinning at Magnus.

"This means war." Magnus said rubbing his hands together.

"Last time you started a war we ended up covered in glitter." Jordan said with a sigh.

"Dada! Come!" JJ said taking Simon's hand in one of his and his dad's in the other.

They made their way to the sandbox and JJ got Simon and Jace to help him.

"Come on Chris were leaving!" The group heard.

"BYE!" Magnus called jumping up and waving excitedly. The lady turned and sent Magnus an icy glare.

"I smell drama." Isabelle said crossing her legs at the ankle.

"But mom I want to play." The boy said pulling away from his mother.

"No Chris you stay away from that little brat!" The mother said.

"Excuse you?!" Magnus said at the same time Clary said "Excuse me!"

"What did you call him?" Clary said standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" The lady said looking down at Clary.

"I'm his mother." Clary said now glaring.

"Your son pushed my son down." The lady said.

"The brat deserved it!" Magnus said glaring now as well.

"He did not!" The lady argued.

"He ruined my nephew's sand castle! He's a bully!" Magnus said

"Did JJ push him down?" Clary asked turning to Magnus.

"Yes." Magnus said

"Good." Clary said crossing her arms.

"Be gone." Magnus said waving his hot pink painted nails at the lady.

"You shouldn't encourage that behavior, it's bad parenting." The lady said looking down at Clary.

"So is raising a whimp." Jace said walking up behind Clary.

"Well this explains it." The lady said looking at Jace.

"Explains what?" Jace asked

"Why he thinks he can get his way." The lady said

"Good looks shouldn't equal spoiled." The lady said to Jace.

"Your kid shouldn't have messed with mine, if he got knocked on his ass over it he should deal with it instead of crying for his mommy after starting stuff, bigger doesn't equal better." Jace said with a sneer.

"Now you –" The lady started

"BE GONE!" Magnus boomed out. The lady grabbed her son's hand and hurried away

"I hate her I hate her I hate her!" Magnus said.

"Soo... lunch anyone?" Luke asked turning with the tongs in his hand.

Simon took JJ to the park bathroom to wash up before going back over to the picnic tables and eating lunch.

"JJ I have something for you." Magnus said while they ate.

Magnus looked around and snapped his fingers handing JJ a bucket and shovel.

"It's for your castle." Magnus said.

"Cheater!" Simon said

"This is war dear there is no cheating." Magnus said with a grin.

"At least I don't have to compete for best aunt." Isabelle said wiping her mouth.

"HELLO?" Maia said

"Dang it!" Isabelle said crossing her arms.

"When did this happen?" Jocelyn asked leaning against Luke.

"Last night, I'm not participating just to be clear." Jordan said.

"Doesn't matter I'll always be best." Jace said leaning down and kissing JJ on the head.

"We go pay!" JJ said pushing his plate away and looking at Simon.

"He wants to play with me so haha." Simon said with a smirk

"Only because I refuse to, you're the rebound." Magnus replied with a grin.

"UGH!" Simon said

"RAWR!" JJ said giggling then threw his arms up like Simon did the night before. The group let out laughs at JJ's expression.

JJ and Simon headed for the sandbox. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and smiled.

"I still want one." Magnus said then laughed as Maryse spit out her tea.

Simon showed JJ how to work his new toys. They dug through the sand and built up a castle.

"Hey!" JJ said hitting something with the shovel that wasn't sand.

"What?" Simon asked

JJ didn't answer he dug around the hard object finally giving up on the red plastic shovel he decided to use his hands. He finally dug out enough to reveal a rectangle box. Simon leaned forward and pulled it out of the sand. It was small only about six inches long with looked like it was silver at one point. The box was heavy. It had a design in black they swirled together mingling and running together. Simon stood and took JJ's hand and went back to the group.

"Look what we found." Simon said dropping the box on the table with a loud thud.

"Me!" JJ said crossing his arms.

"Okay, look what JJ found." Simon said.

The group gathered around and peered down at the box. Jace tilted it then turned it around and around.

"I can't find a latch." Jace said

"It's probably a time capsule." Clary said.

"What?" Alec asked

"People put things in them then come back and dig it back up years later." Simon answered.

"I don't know, most people wouldn't use such a beautiful box." Jocelyn said frowning at the box.

"It's made of silver." Magnus agreed.

"Should we put it back?" Maia asked.

"I say we keep it." Jace said.

"What if it belongs to someone?" Luke pointed out.

"We'll keep it until we open it and see what's inside of it." Jace said.

"I agree I kind of want to see what's in it." Alec said speaking up.

"Okay." The rest of the group agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter took me so long to write and I don't even know why. Maybe I just couldn't get it to come out right. To Ali the review about a sibling that's ironic because I played with the idea of Malec adopting a child, but then decided that IF I were to do that it would either be later in the story or in a sequel type thing. Anyways thanks again for all the reviews and support. Here's a family scene for you as asked for :D Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: As you can all tell I don't own mortal instruments sigh... or ted.. ;D just JJ.

Chapter Twelve

"I still can't believe we couldn't get that stupid box open." Jace said tossing Clary a shirt, before slipping into sweats, turning off the light and climbing into his bed.

"It's just a box Jace." Clary responded getting into his bed and snuggling close to him.

"It's driving me crazy." Jace said with a sigh.

"Curiosity killed the cat Jace." Clary answered

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." Jace answered next to her ear. Clary could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Is that thunder?" Clary asked pulling slightly away from Jace.

"Yeah. Why?" Jace asked propping himself up on one elbow leaving the other around Clary.

"JJ." Clary answered turning her neck to look up at Jace.

"What about him?" Jace asked leaning down and kissing her.

The door that was already cracked opened wider and let in dim light from the hallway. A short figure stood in the doorway, then at the sound of thunder ran across the room and jumped in the bed and crawled up between Jace and Clary

"He doesn't like the thunder or lightening." Clary answered as JJ snuggled under the blankets.

"Are you scared of the storm?" Jace asked lifting the covers to look at his son.

"Yes!" JJ answered yanking the covers back over his face when thunder sounded again.

"Come on, sit up." Jace said pulling his son up to sit beside him in the bed Clary sat up on the other side.

"I know how to help." Jace said taking a breath.

"When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you set so scared. Just grab your thunder buddy and –-"

"Jace!" Clary scolded quickly covering her son's small ears. JJ shook his head while giggling trying to get Clary to let go.

"I would have kept it clean." Jace said with a laugh.

Clary let go of JJ then instantly covered them again when Jace took another breath.

"Don't you dare." Clary said

"Okay, okay." Jace said with a smirk. Clary let go of JJ once again. JJ covered his own ears as thunder sounded again.

"Hey, it's okay." Jace said gently pulling his son's hands away from his ears.

"Wanna know a trick?" Jace asked as Clary raised her eyebrows waiting.

"Yes!" JJ answered looking at his father with wide eyes. Clary pulled JJ onto her lap and ran her fingers through his soft curls.

"When you hear thunder and see lightening it's part of a storm right?" Jace questioned watching his son.

"Yes." JJ agreed already knowing that it was a rain storm.

"Okay when you hear it and see it it's actually still away from you." Jace continued.

"Here I'll show you. When you see lightening start counting then stop when you hear thunder." Jace went on.

"Why?" JJ asked tilting his head at Jace.

"Because it tells you how far the storm is away." Jace answered.

"But you have to divide it by five." Clary added.

"What?" Jace said taking his eyes of JJ to look at Clary.

"It's a myth that you just count. You have to divide by five to get the number of miles." Clary explained.

"Okay, let's try it." Jace said taking his son and settling him in his lap so he could see the window. Then he pulled Clary over next to him.

"Tell me when you see lightening." Jace said resting his chin lightly on JJ's head.

They watched out the window waiting for a flash of light.

"See!" JJ said pointing at the window.

"Okay, start counting." Jace said

"Un, to fwee, fo –" JJ counted.

"too fast, I'll count with you next time." Jace said and they returned to watching for lightening. JJ yawned and leaned back against Jace's chest.

"There." Clary said poking her son who missed the flash of light.

"One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand..." Jace went on counting.

JJ counted along when he heard the numbers he knew One two three waiting for his father to add the thousand part. Jace made it to eighteen before they heard the thunder.

"So now we divide." Clary explained.

"It's three something." Jace answered leaning his back against the wall.

"Its three point six." Clary added.

"So that means the storm is over three miles away." Jace said turning his son around to face him.

"Oh." JJ said still not looking too happy then yawned again.

"The park is like a mile away." Clary said leaning against Jace and looking at their son.

"So." JJ answered

"So it would be like walking to the park three times." Jace said

"Oh good." JJ decided crawling off of Jace's lap and climbing under the covers.

Clary and Jace soon joined him, one on each side. JJ fell asleep quickly between his parents. Comforted by the fact that the storm was far away and his mommy and daddy were close.

"What if we roll over on him?" Jace asked bracing himself on his elbow to look over his son at Clary.

"We won't squish our own son." Clary whispered with a yawn.

"I can't believe you were going to sing that stoner bear's thunder buddies song." Clary said yawning again.

"I wasn't going to say the bad words." Jace answered putting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Still.." Clary mumbled trailing off and falling asleep. Jace drifted off shortly after.

"Dada!" Jace heard. He rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I used to wake up early all the time, I blame you." Jace said with a laugh pulling his son up on the bed and tickling him.

"Get daddy!" Clary yelled out after being woken by JJ's giggles she started tickling Jace and getting JJ to join in.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." Jace said looking at Clary.

"Revenge for the bathtub." Clary answered with a smirk jumping out of bed before her boys could turn on her.

Clary went to her room to change while Jace changed and helped JJ pick out clothes for the day. After they got dressed they went to the kitchen finding breakfast already made and waiting.

"Please tell me you didn't make this." Jace said to Isabelle while Clary put JJ in his booster seat

"No." Isabelle groaned "Mom did I'm just serving it." She added.

"Good." Jace answered sitting down next to JJ and Clary on his other side.

"Morning." Alec grumbled walking into the kitchen his hair flattened down on one side and dropping the box on the table before fixing coffee.

"I take it you and Magnus had no luck?" Jace asked raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"Nope." Magnus answered for Alec sitting at the table wearing his glitter and make up.

"Dang." Jace mumbled around his toast.

"Still just a box." Clary pointed out.

"Still curious." Jace said pointing to himself.

"Open!" JJ demanded smacking the box with an outstretched hand.

The group at the table gasped as the box sprang open effortlessly. They stared in disbelief at the box that they each worked so hard to open.

"oooh." JJ said reaching out for the glowing silver ring that sat in the bottom of the box.

"Don't!" Jace yelled reaching out to catch his son's hand.

It was already too late. As soon as JJ's hand touched the ring it went around his small right pointer finger shrinking to his size.

"Hey!" JJ said looking at the ring.

"Let mommy see." Clary said taking her son's hand and gently tugging on the ring as it stopped glowing.

"It won't come off!" Clary yelled her eyes widening and looking at Jace.

"Let me see." Jace said

JJ turned in his seat and held his hand out to his dad. Jace took his son's hand and tugged on the ring it didn't budge.

"Let me try." Alec said picking up his nephew and Carrying him to the sink.

Alec ran cold water and added dish soap to the mix trying to make the ring slip off. It still didn't move at all.

"Try butter." Isabelle said as Alec put JJ down.

Isabelle kneeled down and used butter to try and slip the ring off of his finger it didn't help. She wiped the butter off of him and handed him back to Clary.

"I'll try a spell." Magnus said focusing on JJ.

The group waited in silence until Magnus let out a sigh indicating that he couldn't get the ring off of the toddler either.

"Mama." JJ whimpered putting his head on Clary's shoulder he started to cry.

"Hey, come on son. It'll be okay. Daddy will figure it out." Jace said rubbing JJ's back. His head turned away hiding his frown.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Whoa! Over 100 reviews! You guys are amazing. Once again thank you for all of the support. I'm glad you guys like this story :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own JJ... I'm pretty proud of that he's adorable :D

Chapter Thirteen

"JJ" JJ heard the voice and turned around looked around his bedroom for the source of the voice.

JJ didn't see anyone so he continued to play with his toy cars and the ramp that uncle Simon got him.

"JJ you can't see me, only hear me." The voice said again.

"Why?" JJ questioned

"it's easier that way. I can talk to you from your new ring." The voice said.

"Oh." JJ answered

"Do you want to be my friend?" The voice asked.

"Kay, will you pay wif me?" JJ asked

"Of course." The voice answered.

"Kay." JJ answered with a nod before getting up and leaving the room.

"Where are we going?" The voice asked

"Dada." JJ answered

"Why?" The voice demanded

"Dada! It talk!" JJ said finding his dad in the library he walked over and leaned on his dad's knee.

"What does?" Jace asked putting down his book about rings.

He hadn't found very much information. The book talked about family rings and rings that warlocks can use the list went on and on. The only remotely useful fact he found was that rings also have an allegiance.

JJ held up his hand and pointed to the ring. The voice had been silent since JJ walked into the room. Jace pulled his son up onto his lap and took his hand and placed the ring next to his ear. Jace frowned not hearing anything.

"He can't hear me. Just you." The voice said. JJ frowned in response.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked looking down at his son.

"Yes." JJ answered.

"I can't hear anything." Jace said with a frown studying the ring.

"I'll figure out a way to get it off." Jace said kissing his son and setting him down. JJ decided to go play again.

"Why would you tell on me?" The voice sounded angry.

"You mad?" JJ asked. He pushed the door shut behind him and sat down to play with his cars.

"No. I'm sad, I thought we were friends." The voice stated.

"Oh." JJ said he didn't mean to make his new friend sad.

"Who you?" JJ asked

"You can call me Jon." The voice said.

"Kay." JJ answered.

"Let's go look out the window." Jon suggested.

JJ got up and walked to the window. He climbed up his toy chest and looked out the window.

"It's a nice day out." Jon commented.

"You sad?" JJ asked leaning against his elbows on the window sill.

"No, I'm just bored now, we should go outside." Jon answered with a sigh.

"Mama say no." JJ answered shaking his head.

"They just don't want you to have any fun." Jon said.

"Why?" JJ asked puzzled.

"They want you to be like your dad. He just reads stupid books all the time." Jon answered.

"No." JJ answered remembering going to Taki's and to the park.

"He only went because he had to, his books don't even have pictures in them." Jon added

"We should go outside." Jon continued. JJ frowned it did look nice outside he could run around and play in the grass.

"Come on." Jon.

JJ nodded and pushed himself away from the window and climbed back down. He opened the door to his room and looked out he brushed his curls back and stepped into the hallway.

"Wait." Jon said as they came to the corner by the kitchen.

"Do you see anyone?" Jon asked.

"No." JJ answered. He made his way to the door and stopped in front of it.

"Let me guess, you can't reach the locks." Jon said sounding angry again.

"Duh." JJ answered, it should be obvious.

"Just put your hand on the door it should open for you." Jon answered.

JJ did as his friend asked. He placed his hand on the door and waited. The locks moved, they uncurled and slid back across the door.

"Shit you can't reach the knob." Jon said.

"Hey! No say that, it bad!" JJ said

"Just push on the door." Jon said with a sigh.

JJ pushed against the door. It was heavy but after a few shoves it was opened just enough that he could get out. He looked behind him once to see if anyone was watching, seeing no one he walked out the door and hoped down the steps. He ran along the side of the institute giggling as the grass brushed over his ankles.

"See, I told you it would be fun." Jon said JJ giggled and turned his face up and let the wind brush over his face.

JJ dropped down into the grass and rolled not minding that his clothes were getting stained. He turned when he heard the door shut with a thud.

"Uh oh." JJ said with a frown.

"It's no big deal you can always get back in the same way you got out." Jon said

"Let's go to the gate before someone comes out they probably heard the door." Jon said.

"Kay." JJ agreed. He walked to the fence.

"I said the gate." Jon said

"No." He answered knowing better than to go out of the gate, it was too close to the road.

"Fine." Jon said sounding mad again.

JJ leaned against the fence and considered going back into play with his cars.

"Do you want to play with me?" JJ heard Jon say this time not in his head.

He turned around and saw a dark haired boy standing on the other side of the fence. JJ looked up at him and squinted his eyes. The boy looked familiar, but not at the same time.

"I'm Jon." The boy said smirking down at JJ.

"Let's go play." Jon said putting his arm between the fence. He turned his hand palm up and looked down at JJ.

"No." JJ said shaking his head and looked back towards the institute. It seemed so much farther away now.

"Why not?" Jon demanded.

JJ squinted up at Jon again trying to figure out where he had seen him before.

"Come on. I'm family really family not like the rest of those people, I'm blood family unlike them." Jon said rolling his eyes. JJ shook his head again.

"You better come with me, when they find out you went out they will be mad. Do you want to make your mom and dad mad?" Jon asked trying a new approach.

"I go in." JJ said turning away.

"Wait!" Jon said resisting the urge to reach out and grab him, the boy has to go willing. JJ looked back at Jon.

"I can get that ring off." Jon said. JJ took a step closer and held his hand out.

"You have to come with me, I'll take it off at my house." Jon answered.

"Kay." JJ agreed putting his hand in Jon's upturned hand.

**MAGNUS' POV**

"Did you hear that?" Alec asked dropping the spell book he was looking over with his boyfriend.

"It sounded like the front door." Magnus replied standing up.

"Probably just Isabelle." Alec said now standing beside Magnus.

They walked down the hallway and stopped next to the door. It was shut tight. They decided to go back to studying the spells. They stopped at the living room Alec's mouth dropped open they were staring at their nephew holding hands with Sebastian.

"JACE!" Magnus and Alec yelled at the same time.

"What?" Jace asked running up beside them.

Magnus pointed out the window his arm shaking. Jace turned and ran. He threw the door open and ran full speed for the fence hoping for a miracle. A pale blue glow overcame the pair and they disappeared. Jace was too late he couldn't even stop himself from slamming into the fence.

**JJ'S POV**

JJ felt like he would throw up. Finally they came to a stop and the world slowed down.

"Well, that was tedious." Jon said letting go of JJ's hand.

He yanked his black wig off. He dropped it on the kitchen tale as he passed by and ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair. He smirked to himself when JJ let out a gasp followed by yelling.

"HEY!" JJ said crossing his arms now knowing where he saw Jon before.

"Oh right. I said I would take the ring off." Jonathan said walking over and kneeling in front of the little boy. His nephew.

JJ put out both hands and shoved Jon as hard as he could. He was mad his new friend tricked him. The shove didn't do much, but JJ found small satisfaction when Jon had to put an arm out to steady himself.

"Give me your hand." Jonathan said smirking at the little boy's effort.

"NO! I'M MAD!" JJ yelled back at him.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at the outburst and grabbed JJ's wrist. He slipped the ring off of his finger and tucked it into his pocket. JJ yanked his hand back.

"I GO HOME!" JJ yelled at him stomping his foot.

"Your home is across the world." Jonathan laughed knowing the kid wouldn't know what that meant.

"MAMA! DADA!" JJ yelled

"Shut up!" Jonathan snapped glaring at the little golden boy.

JJ threw himself on the floor a full scale temper tantrum brewing. He was mad and sad, he was scared and wanted to go home.

"You're stuck here." Jonathan said.

JJ's yelling turned to tears and Jonathan almost felt bad, not bad enough to give up on his plan but still a little bad. Jonathan got fed up and picked up JJ carried him down the hall and dropped him on the bed and slammed the door behind himself. He walked down the hallway back to his kitchen, running his hand over his face.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am very happy because I already know how this story is going to end :D Thank you for the reviews :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own JJ nothing else.

Chapter Fourteen

**SIMON'S POV**

They were meeting at Jordan's so everyone could meet at the same place. He couldn't go into the institute and it was easier for Luke and Jocelyn to get to Jordan's than the institute. Simon looked around the room taking in the people who had somehow became his new family over the last few years.

Simon ached to comfort his best friend. She was sobbing while Jocelyn rocked her. He could only catch parts on the conversation. It didn't sound to comforting.

"H-he won't h-hurt him r-right m-mom?" Clary asked through her sobs. Jocelyn's only answer was to hold her daughter tighter there was no telling what her son would or wouldn't do.

Simon tore his eyes away from the scene. He spotted Luke talking in whispers with Maia and some of the pack. Jordan stood close by listening intently. He turned his attention to the high warlock. Simon couldn't recall ever having seen him so angry. Alec hovered close by trying to keep himself calm while attempting to calm his boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked watching Jace.

"To get my son!" Jace snapped glaring at his sister who was blocking the door.

"We don't know where he is, we need a plan." Isabelle said trying to be reasonable.

There was no reasoning with Jace, he was a walking armory with the amount of weapons he held. He paced back and forth across the room. He adjusted his weapons again before pushing past his sister and grabbing the door knob.

"You can't go after Jonathan without a plan." Luke said appearing next to the door and calmly pushing the door shut again.

"Don't tell me what to! That monster has my son!" Jace yelled in response.

"You'll get yourself killed, then who will save him." Luke responded rationally taking ahold of Jace by the shoulders.

"I HAVE TO TRY!" Jace screamed at Luke.

Simon watched as Jace slid down the door and sat on the floor. The tears flowed down his cheeks as he pressed his back against the door. Normally he would cover his pain with sarcasm and jokes. Simon had to look away. Jace was one of the strongest people he knew and it hurt to see him breaking down.

"We'll get him back." Magnus said settling down next to the blonde shadowhunter.

It was an odd sight to see. Most of the time Magnus and Jace picked at each other but yet here they were offering comfort to each other.

**JJ'S POV**

"Alright, time to eat." Jonathan said opening the door to the bedroom and taking JJ's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"NO!" JJ yelled as soon as he saw the high chair.

"Yes! I had to walk through a stupid mundie store to get that so you're using it." Jonathan answered.

"NO!" JJ yelled again when Jonathan picked him up and put him in the high chair.

"I'M MAD!" JJ yelled crossing his arms and kicking at the high chair.

"I don't care. Eat." Jonathan answered putting a plate of food on the tray.

"NO!" JJ yelled and shoved the plate off of the tray.

JJ leaned over the side of the chair and watched in satisfaction as the plate hit the ground and the food spilled all over the floor. Jonathan leaned over and looked down at the food on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Jonathan said sitting up in his chair.

"You're cleaning that up." He added looking at JJ.

"No. Me out." JJ demanded staring at the older boy.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at JJ and stood up and released the tray before settling back into his chair.

"Me down." JJ demanded.

"Nope, you wanted out so bad you can get down on your own." Jonathan answered and turned his attention back to his meal.

JJ pulled his legs up under him and stood in the chair. He bent his knees and jumped from his chair and landed on the table with a soft thump. Jonathan glanced up at the toddler now crouched on the table then continued his meal. Jonathan picked up his fork and went to pick up a piece of meat. The plate slid away from him and clattered to the floor. He looked up to see JJ grinning at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Jonathan asked dropping the fork onto the table and crossing his arms.

JJ scooted across the table and slid into the chair opposite of Jonathan.

"You mean." JJ answered in response to Jonathan's question.

Thunder sounded throughout the small apartment and JJ crouched in the chair and covered his ears. Jonathan raised an eyebrow at JJ. JJ slid from the chair and pushed it from the kitchen to the living room where one of the only windows were. Jonathan watched with mild curiosity as JJ got the chair under the window and climbed up and looked out the window. Jonathan stood from the table and headed for the window as JJ started counting. Jonathan leaned against the wall beside the window and watched the toddler count.

JJ counted slowly taking pauses the same way he remembered his father counting. He stumbled over the higher numbers but managed to get them out. He came to a stop at eighteen. He rested his head against the window and let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Nineteen... Twenty... twenty-one" Jonathan counted quietly and slowly for JJ.

JJ repeated the numbers after Jonathan as best as he could. Jonathan stopped at twenty – five when the thunder roared. JJ looked up at Jonathan expectantly.

"Five miles." Jonathan answered and helped JJ down from the chair.

Jonathan picked up the chair and carried it back to the kitchen thinking about when he learned to count how far away a storm was. It wasn't a comfort. His father had only taught him to track a storms distance so that he wouldn't be caught in the storm and wind up sick. A warrior should never find himself weak and sickness meant weakness. He could tell his nephew learned it as a way to ease his fear.

Jonathan shook himself out of his thoughts and helped JJ back into the chair at the table. He pushed the chair in close to the table and put to fresh plates on the table. The two boys ate in silence. When they finished Jonathan picked up the plates and put them in the sink. He made a mental note to wash them before bed.

"Do you like to draw?" Jonathan asked cleaning up the mess from the spilled plates.

"Yes." JJ answered sitting down on the floor, he helped Jonathan clean up the mess.

"Good, we'll draw tomorrow." Jonathan said with a smirk the floor was cleaned up.

"Time for you to wash up and go to bed." Jonathan said standing and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"No ducks." JJ said coming into the bathroom behind Jonathan

"Why the hell would I have a duck?" Jonathan asked leaning into the tub he turned the knob and started the shower. JJ shrugged in response.

"Get in." Jonathan said moving the curtain back.

"No!" JJ said crossing his arms and backing away from the running shower

"Yes." Jonathan said.

"No! You no make me!" JJ shouted. He turned and stood on his tip toes and reached for the knob.

"Get in the shower!" Jonathan shouted back pulling JJ away from the door.

"No." JJ answered.

Jonathan picked him up and pulled off JJ's shoes and socks and dropped them on the floor. He pulled JJ's shirt off and dropped it next to the shirt. He put JJ back on the floor.

"Baf?" JJ asked tilting his head back to look at Jonathan.

Jonathan reached into the tub and pushed down on the knob letting the water run in the tub.

"Happy?" He asked looking down at JJ.

"Duh." JJ answered and pulled off the rest of his clothes he slid into the tub to take his bath.

Jonathan gathered up the clothes and left the room. He dropped them in the clothes basket and came back with fresh pajamas he bought at the mundane store.

"I need toy." JJ said after he finished getting dressed in the clothes Jonathan set out for him.

"You don't need them. You want them. You need food, you need water you don't need toys." Jonathan answered walking down the hallway with the toddler.

"Yes I need toy." JJ argued.

"Wait here." Jonathan said leaving JJ in the living room.

Jonathan walked back down the hallway and entered his old room. He never went in there anymore not since his father was killed and he'd taken over his fathers room. He picked up a box and carried it down the hallway. He dropped the box on the floor in front of JJ. They both coughed as dust came out of the box. When the dust settled he opened the box and picked up the first thing he touched. A little rubber ball. He wiped the dust off and handed it to his nephew.

"These were mine when I was little, I never played with them though" Jonathan explained looking down at the box of untouched toys.

Jonathan watched JJ bounce the ball and hold his hands out to catch it. He let JJ play with the bouncy ball for a little while longer before deciding it was time for bed.

"Mine?" JJ asked holding the ball up.

"Yeah, you can have it." Jonathan answered.

Jonathan picked up the box and carried it down the hall and put the box of toys in JJ's room. JJ kept a hold of the ball and climbed into the bed. Jonathan turned out the light and shut the door. JJ frowned and laid down wanting to cry. His dad always tucked him in and left the door open. He rolled around and tried to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed.

Jonathan walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes from dinner. He tried to figure out what had made him act so nice, it just wasn't like him. He pushed the thoughts away and thought about how to "Slip up" and give out their location. It had to be convincing so Jace and the others wouldn't realize it was a trap. He would kill them all that way no one stood in his way of the power the little boy could give him.

Jonathan finished up the dishes and went to the bathroom for a shower, then to bed the toddler was wearing him out, he already dreaded the rune practice they would start tomorrow.

**SIMON'S POV**

The last few hours hadn't gone well at all. It was nearly morning and they were still no closer to finding JJ. His best friend had completely fallen apart. She was currently sleeping curled up with her mom thanks to Magnus' potion. At least she would get a little rest.

Jace was the complete opposite, he was almost manic. He had a bag of JJ's toys in front of him. He would hold each toy and try to use it to track his son. Each toy came up empty and each time Jace redrew the rune with a new toy. Each time it failed he would throw the toy across room.

Simon didn't know very much about tracking or runes. He did know that when someone couldn't be tracked they were either dead or in a different dimension. He really hoped it was the second one, that his little nephew was just out of range and couldn't be tracked.

Magnus' tracking spells weren't working either. The warlock looked completely drained out. He was pale and his usually carefully styled hair was a mess. He sat on the couch with a cup of coffee frowning down at the brown liquid.

Luke and his pack along with Jordan had been going about the city looking for clue's and information. They hoped that someone had seen or heard from Jonathan. They thought that maybe a demon that they could catch would have some piece of information for them. When Simon last talked to Jordan they still hadn't turned up anything.

Alec and Isabelle had been siting with Maryse for the last few hours trying to come up with a plan. So far they too had come up empty. Isabelle leaned against the wall keeping to herself thinking of anything that could be of even the slightest help. Alec sat in a chair his eyes passing between his brother and his boyfriend. Maryse watched Jace her heart breaking a little more for her son each time he threw another toy.

Simon turned his attention back to Jace. He watched Jace continue his tracking. Simon looked into the bag of JJ's things. The supply was running dangerously low. He frowned to himself wondering what Jace would do when the bag was completely empty.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for all of the support. When this story is done it will have an epilogue. I also have idea's for a squeal tell me what you think, do you want a squeal? And again thank you for all of the lovely reviews :D

Disclaimer: I own JJ :D Not TMI

Chapter Fifteen

**SIMON'S POV**

It's been a week. An entire week with absolutely no new information. Simon never thought that a week in the face of forever for him could last so long. Clary was functioning completely on auto pilot. She ate and slept when someone told her to, other than that she curled up on the couch and didn't move.

Alec and Isabelle were forced to go back to some sense of normality. There were still demons that needed to be hunted and killed. They made a decision together that each time they caught a demon they would question it before killing it.

The pack still roamed New York searching for any information. They still hadn't found anything. It was like they dropped off of the face of the earth. Each night Luke Jordan and Maia would come back looking more and more depressed.

Maryse had went to the Seelie queen for help. If she had any information then Maryse must have asked the wrong questions because the Seelie queen had no information for her. Personally Simon thought the queen just didn't know any more than they did, probably even less.

Simon went to the night children. He even resorted to begging Raphael for help. Raphael of course had mocked him for getting involved in Shadowhunter business. The final result was that Raphael reluctantly agreed to keep an ear out and let them know if he heard anything.

Magnus spent most of his time trying new spells to track JJ. When he wasn't trying new spells he was meeting up with people that he knew over his life time and asking them for help. So far none of his contacts had turned up any information.

Jace was the same. When the toys ran out he took off. He stood up and walked right out the door. He had come back hours later drenched in sweat and stumbled into the shower. When he came back out he sat across from Magnus and they began working together. The shadows under his eyes told everyone that he hadn't been sleeping much.

**JJ'S POV**

Jonathan and JJ had slowly gotten used to each other. Jonathan had started playing with JJ when he asked. Sometimes they would sit in the living room and eat a snack and talk. Jonathan at first had very little patience for the toddler but slowly JJ grew on him. The plan always sat at the back of his mind but he tried to push it away. The best he could hope for was that JJ wouldn't have to see him kill the boy's family.

Jonathan thought they were making great progress. The first few rune practices hadn't gone well at all. He had given JJ a black crayon and paper and held up examples for him to draw. JJ complied at first drawing the runes that Jonathan had held up for him. Eventually he got bored. After the tenth rune JJ shoved the papers off of the table and broke the crayon. The end result was Jonathan kicking the table and stomping down the hallway to a chorus of "You mean!"

They made a lot more progress after that first day. Jonathan decided to let JJ draw whatever runes he wanted then look at them. Some of them were ones that Jonathan knew and recognized. The rest were ones that Jonathan had never seen. He tested them. Most of them were really odd. One even gave him a bad case of the drops. Everything he picked up slipped right out of his fingers.

Today they were moving on to the true test. Jonathan was going to describe what he wanted the rune to do and get JJ to draw it then Jonathan would test it.

"Draw me something that will change how I look." Jonathan said sitting across from the little boy.

"Kay." JJ answered. He tapped the crayon against his mouth the way he'd seen his mother do when she was drawing.

JJ finally decided and started to draw. Jonathan leaned across the table to see the rune.

"Hey! No!" JJ said covering the paper.

"I'm going to see it anyway." Jonathan said rolling his eyes and sitting back in the chair.

Jonathan learned quickly over the week that it was easier to choose his battles with the toddler. Let him take a bath instead of a shower. Let him eat at the table instead of the high chair. It just made things a lot easier. When Jonathan tried to force it JJ's response was to tell him he's mean and start a yelling match. He wondered if JJ ever did that to Jace and Clary.

"Here." JJ said pulling Jonathan away from his thoughts.

Jonathan looked over the rune then drew it on himself. He picked up the mirror only to drop it the second after. The rune had sort of changed his appearance. His white blonde hair was electric blue. The toddler giggled across the table.

"You think this is funny?" Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow and hoping it wasn't blue.

"Yes!" JJ declared still giggling.

Jonathan groaned and drew a line through the rune effectively changing his hair back.

"Try again, something more natural this time." Jonathan said sliding a new page of paper across the table.

JJ put the crayon down and crossed his arms waiting.

"Please." Jonathan added in a groan.

Jonathan regretted taking JJ to that mundane store. They had seen a mother scolding her kid for being rude and not saying please. Since then JJ had been going out of his way to make Jonathan say it instead of demanding. It was one of those things Jonathan found easier to give into instead of fighting about.

JJ picked up the crayon to start again. Jonathan couldn't help but think about how easy the kid had it. For one he would never have gotten away with acting like that. For two he was actually supposed to have given JJ his first rune and let him use the Stele. Jonathan couldn't make himself do it.

When the rune practice first started he was going to do it. JJ had looked up at him eyes wide with mild curiosity waiting to see what happened. The kid was too trusting for his own good. Jonathan couldn't make himself do it, instead he had changed to crayon and paper. He remembered getting his first rune. He remembered being proud that he had received his first mark but he also remembered the nightmares that came with it.

"Here." JJ said sliding the paper across the table.

Jonathan drew the rune and picked up the mirror. His hair was black, much like when he was pretending to be Sebastian. He smiled to himself, this would be much easier than hair dye or a wig.

"Very good." Jonathan commented before drawing the line and changing his hair back.

"Very good indeed." Came the all too familiar voice.

"Mother Lilith." Jonathan said without turning.

"JJ go play." Jonathan said. This time he got no argument. The toddler took one last look at the greater demon and ran for his room.

"He has great power." Lilith said as Jonathan stood.

"He does." Jonathan replied turning to face his "Mother"

"Why did you not have him use the stele Jonathan?" Lilith asked watching her "Son"

"He's too young." Jonathan answered and began picking up the paper and crayon.

"Or you're too weak, are you doubting our plan?" She asked

"Of course not." Jonathan answered choosing to ignore the first part of Lilith's statement.

"Good. Tonight you will reveal yourself." Lilith said.

"Now? It's only been a week." Jonathan said a frown starting to show through his mask.

"Yes now. We have seen his speed and agility, it easily surpasses that of other shadowhunters his age. When he grows up he will surpass even his father and yourself. We have seen his ability with the unspoken word. He creates runes at will. He will surpass his mother in this respect as he grows. The sooner his parents and family are out of the way we can move on." Lilith spoke.

"Okay." Jonathan agreed.

"We will have to do something about that attitude and defiance of his though, perhaps the cup can remedy that small issue." Lilith added.

Jonathan swallowed hard but nodded. Lilith disappeared from the apartment. Jonathan took a deep breath before calling for JJ to put on his shoes. They were going out to a downworld hangout where someone would see them and gossip it.

**SIMON'S POV**

Everyone was in the apartment. Magnus stood at the table spinning a globe and chanting.

"Jace." Magnus said as the globe came to a stop.

Jace moved to the table and everyone followed behind leaning over to look at the globe.

"Australia." Jace said looking down at the globe. The painted lines around the continent flashed up at them.

Camille threw open the front door. Alec glared and crossed his arms.

"Sidney, Australia." Camille said

"That answered the next question." Jace said heading for his weapons.

"I'll make the portal." Clary said coming alive for the first time in a week.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for All of the continued support :D and thank you for the correct spelling of Sydney :D I had a feeling a I was spelling that wrong. You guys are amazing :D Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI just JJ and I'm okay with that :D

Chapter Sixteen

**JJ'S POV**

"You want a cone?" Jonathan asked as they came up to an Ice cream stand.

"Yes!" JJ said letting go of Jonathan's hand and running for the stand.

"What kind?" Jonathan asked as he came up behind JJ and lifted him up so he could see the choices.

"That!" JJ said pointing at the Vanilla surprise.

"I'll take a vanilla surprise in a cup and one in a cone." Jonathan said placing their order and paying for it.

The girl working the stand handed him the Ice cream, a spoon, wet napkins and a phone number.

"Thanks." Jonathan said raising an eyebrow and handing JJ his ice cream in the cup. They walked along in silence eating their treat. Jonathan considered weather or not the kid got more inside his mouth or on his face.

"Look!" JJ called out.

Jonathan looked down and saw that JJ's surprise was a little light up ring. Jonathan took it from JJ and wiped the ice cream off and handed it back. JJ put it on his finger. Jonathan got to the middle of his cone and found a similar ring he smiled softly cleaned it off and put it on his finger. They came to a park and Jonathan decided it was time to sit and talk for a moment.

"JJ tonight were going somewhere very important." Jonathan started as he sat down on the park bench and pulled JJ up to sit next to him.

"Kay." JJ agreed looking up at Jonathan and putting his arm up to block the setting sun.

"I'm not exactly sure what will happen but you have to listen to everything I tell you." Jonathan continued.

JJ nodded his head in silence. It was true Jonathan had no idea what would happen when they met up with mother Lilith. He was hoping he could convince her not to make JJ drink from the infernal cup but in the end he had no idea what would happen. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky and Jonathan's concern nervousness grew with each passing second. He didn't like the unknown.

"Alright, let's go." Jonathan said standing up when they couldn't wait any longer.

JJ hopped off of the red park bench and took Jonathan's outstretched hand. Jonathan twisted the ring he had on his finger and the pale blue light consumed them. The world picked speed and JJ groaned at the weightless feeling. When the world came to a stop they were standing in front of Lilith.

JJ let go of Jonathan's hand and wrapped his hand around one of the older boy's legs. Jonathan didn't take his eyes off of his "mother."

"Just a few more moments Jonathan." Lilith stated smiling her razor sharp teeth down at the toddler.

JJ tightened his arm around Jonathan's leg and put his face against his leg.

"What are we waiting on?" Jonathan asked coolly. He tugged down on his white cotton shirt showing he was more nervous than his voice gave away.

"The audience." Lilith answered smiling that same razor sharp smile.

"Ah, right on time." Lilith commented turning her attention to the new comers.

Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus, Luke, Isabelle, Alec, Jocelyn, Maia, Jordan and several members from the pack approached in the distance.

Lilith turned and chanted quickly a light enveloped the new comers in a pale red glow. When the glow faded Lilith smiled and waited. Jace moved the quickest charging straight for Jonathan only to slam into an invisible wall.

"Now we can start." Lilith said turning her attention back to Jonathan.

"Mama! Dada!" JJ said letting go of Jonathan and running for his family.

"Stop him." Lilith ordered.

A group of demons appeared and blocked the toddler's path to the wall. The group behind the wall let out muffled yells and screams. Expressions ranging from anger to terror. JJ slid to a stop in front of the demons.

"Hey!" JJ let out a yelp of surprise.

Jonathan made his way over and picked up the small child. Jace's muffled threat made it to his ears.

"I'll cut your black heart out!" Jace roared in anger at Jonathan.

Jonathan did not pay him any attention. He made his way back over to Lilith holding JJ's hand. He only half registered Magnus bane begin his chant in an attempted to take the wall down. Lilith sent the warlock and unconcerned glance.

"I think we should give him back, he's too pure, he'll never be like us." Jonathan said keeping his eyes on Lilith.

"He will be once drinks from the cup, he will be loyal to me, to us." Lilith stated

"Time to correct his defiance." Lilith commented producing the cup and holding it out to Jonathan.

The shouts from behind the wall grew in volume. Jonathan didn't know weather it was because they were more concerned or if the warlock had succeeded in weakening the wall. He heard his mother, his real mother pleading for him not to do it. The demon blood in him screamed for him to take the cup.

Jonathan took a deep breath making his choice and sealing his fate. He kept a firm grip on JJ's hand and took a step away from Lilith. Confusion and shock came from behind the wall.

"If you're too weak to do it, give me the child and I will make him drink it." Lilith took a step towards Jonathan and JJ.

"Not too weak to make him, strong enough to refuse." Jonathan spit out through the conflicting emotions flooding through his body.

"You'll regret that." Lilith said an evil look glinting in her eyes as she took a step towards Jonathan.

"JJ run!" Jonathan shouted releasing JJ's hand.

"Jon! Look!" JJ screamed crouching and holding Jonathan's leg

Jonathan looked around demons came from all sides moving closer and closer surrounding them in an unbreakable circle. Shouts came from beyond the wall. Pleads for Magnus to get the wall down met his ears hardly audible over the demons.

"He will drink, or you both shall die." Lilith stated walking through the demons holding the cup out.

"Get on my back." Jonathan said crouching next to JJ.

JJ complied without argument. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck and his legs around his stomach.

"Tighter." Jonathan said as he stood up. JJ tightened his hold around Jonathan.

"Good." Jonathan commented with effort, the grip was tight making it harder to breathe but it meant JJ would be less likely to slip.

Lilith was now within arms length holding out the cup offering Jonathan a way out. All he had to do was make the three year old drink from it and they would both live. JJ would become a blind follower loyal but no longer the little boy Jonathan would remember.

"No." Jonathan made his final choice.

Jonathan's arm snaked out and knocked the cup out of Lilith's hands. Black demon blood coated the ground.

"Oops." Jonathan said sending Lilith a mocking grin.

"Kill them." She hissed unamused.

Jonathan pulled two weapons out of his belt. He managed to get them out without cutting the toddler clinging to his back. The first was a long sword he took in his right hand. The second was a short dagger meant to cover the non dominant side of his body. Jonathan held both weapons out straight out to both sides and spun.

Jonathan spun on his feet at a dizzying rate. He used his mother Jocelyn as his focus point. Each time he completed a circle his eyes fell on his mother behind the invisible wall. She became his spotting point that way he wouldn't get too dizzy and fall. Jonathan could feel the burning wounds each time a demon made it through his defense.

Any demon that came within his reach received a harsh slash. It was the only way Jonathan could take on the amount of demons coming at them. It was all he could do to keep them off of them. His best hope lay with the warlock who was stripping the wall down. If he could get the wall down he could hopefully get JJ to one of them. He would more than likely die but it was the only way to save JJ. He could feel the demon blood splattering on his face. JJ on his back made no sound only his steady and breathing and the quick pace of his heart told Jonathan that he was alive.

Jonathan almost lost his balance during one of his spins he saw Lilith making her way for them. He refused to stop. He forced his eyes to find Jocelyn again. He continued his spinning slicing through any demon that dare get close. He knew some were getting in on his left side. He could feel the warm blood spilling out of the claw wounds on his side. If he had to guess without looking he would say the claw wounds went down his side. He was loosing a lot of blood but he couldn't stop.

"Give in." Lilith demanded as she came closer. He could feel her rage she was both surprised and angered at how well he was managing.

"Never!" Jonathan hissed out between clenched teeth refusing to stop his spin even to speak to her.

His next spin Lilith was within arms reach. He had to ignore her if he slipped to focus on her the other demons would break through his defense. He felt rather than saw her reach out for the child on his back. JJ yelped in surprise. Jonathan felt a tug. She was trying to pull JJ from his back. He almost stopped to fight her when he heard her cry out in pain.

On his next spin he saw her cradling her hands. Burns ran along them from where she grabbed JJ. Jonathan continued his spin knowing that she couldn't touch JJ. The demons were thinning out much to Jonathan's relief he was starting to get dizzy from blood loss and the spinning. His feet were slipping in his own blood that coated the ground around him. His arms were aching from the weight of his weapons being held out. He just had to hang in there a little bit longer.

Through the path He had cut out he could see more demons approaching ready to overcome him again. He was going to fail. There was no way he could fight another round like this. The last of the demons from the first group fell when the second group of demons made it to them. Jonathan forced himself to keep spinning.

Jonathan was almost thrown off course when something flipped through the air and landed beside him. On the next turn he saw Jace at his side slashing through the demons beside him. Jace left him enough room to spin. They fought side by side. Jace took on as many as he could while Jonathan continued to spin so that no demon could come up behind him.

He could hear the roars and growls of the wolfs tearing through the demons. He caught the flash of the whip connecting with demons. Glowing from the shadowhunter's blades joined with the sparks of color that lit up the night sky. A weight slammed into his left side forcing him through the wall of demons. JJ's hold on Jonathan broke. Jonathan lost sight of JJ as they both flew the air in different directions. The long blade flew from his hand.

Jonathan hit the ground with crushing force. Spots swam across his vision he could feel himself weakening. Through the spots he saw Lilith above him. He gasped trying to get the breath back into his lungs. He turned his neck in time to see JJ land on his feet and run for his mother who scooped him up and held him close.

Jonathan let his head fall back against the dirt. He turned his focus back to Lilith.

"You're going to die. I don't know weather to kill you myself or let you bleed out." Lilith hissed out at him, her inhuman teeth glinted in the pale moonlight.

He was going to die but he didn't care he hadn't failed. He hung on long enough for the warlock to break down the wall and allow him to save JJ. He locked his eyes on Lilith's a grin playing over his lips.

"I'll be nice and let you decide." Lilith said.

"I don't care." Jonathan spit out around the blood spilling out of his mouth. As the last of the demons fell.

"After you die the boy will be mine." Lilith stated grinning down at the dying blonde.

"No. I'll take you with me." Jonathan gasped out. He gathered as much strength as he could and plunged the dagger hilt deep into Lilith's heart.

Lilith cried out in pain and surprise as she crumpled over on Jonathan before disappearing. Jonathan had no strength left. The sounds around him muffled as if coming from far away. He could make out foot steps. JJ came running up beside him. The toddler slipped in the black blood before crouching next to Jonathan. His face appeared in Jonathan's line of sight for a moment before his eyes slipped shut.

"Come on JJ." Clary whispered, gently tugging on her son's arm. She closed her eyes against the tears threatening to fall.

"No." JJ argued refusing to move from Jonathan's side. He continued to sit next to him waiting.

A few moments passed in silence. Jonathan's breathing slowed. The black blood slowed in flow. JJ reached an arm out his finger tips brushed over Jonathan's neck. He moved his hand down his fingers ran over Jonathan's wounds. The blood stopped flowing and Jonathan let out a gasp his eyes flew open. Jace dew a blade and poised it over Jonathan, he didn't want a repeat of this.

"NO!" JJ yelled moving his hands in front of the sword.

"Jace please." Jocelyn pleaded, she dropped to her knees and her fingers shook as she brushed the pale blond hair away from Jonathan's green eyes.

"The portal is ready." Magnus called out as Jace took a small step away.

Jace picked up his son and held him close. Luke reached down and picked up Jonathan, Jocelyn following close behind. The large group stepped through the portal heading for new york.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for the support :D This story has been so much fun to write and I loved all of the support :D you guys were amazing and kept me going :D This is the Epilogue, If you want a squeal let me know in a review or a PM :D

Disclaimer: Still Just JJ nothing else :D

Chapter Seventeen – **Epilogue**

Jonathan healed up nicely. Jocelyn had become over protective of Jonathan since they returned to New York. There was only a select group of people who were allowed around him. Naturally JJ was on the top of that list. Luke accepted Jonathan with open arms took him in and treated him as his son.

Jocelyn had flat out refused to allow Jace near Jonathan at first. She was concerned that he would try to kill her son after she got him back. The son she should have had the day he was born. Eventually Jocelyn loosened up at Jonathan's urging. He agreed to meet with Jace he compromised with his mother. He could meet with Jace in her house and neither boys could be armed.

"I want to hate you." Jace started.

Jocelyn moved forward ready to intervene. Jonathan held up a hand to stop her advance.

"No, it's alright. He won't be the only one." Jonathan spoke directing his words to his mother.

"I can't though. Every time I try to hate you I think back to how I felt when I believed it was myself who had the demon blood and I remind myself that the same man who raised me brought you up as well only he had more time with you. Then lastly I think back to the way you pushed through the demonic side to save my son." Jace finished keeping his eyes trained on Jonathan.

"Where does this leave us?" Jonathan asked not breaking the eye contact.

"I'm not exactly sure." Jace answered dropping the gaze and leaning back in the chair.

Jonathan nodded in understanding and pushed his chair back and stood.

"I'll support you at the trial today." Jace added standing from his seat and shook hands with Jonathan.

"Thank you." Jonathan replied returning the handshake.

Jonathan watched Jace walk out the door, Jocelyn gently squeezed his shoulder. Jonathan offered his mother a small smile before heading to his room to change his clothes.

***LATER THAT DAY***

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, please approach the stand." The inquisitor called out over the large crowd gathered to watch the proceedings.

"Fray, Garroway, Fairchild, any of those, not Morgenstern." Jonathan corrected taking his seat.

"We will first hear from the silent brothers." The inquisitor continued as if Jonathan hadn't spoke.

After a few moments of silence where a silent brother spoke to the inquisitor.

"Let the records show that the silent brothers have searched through Jonathan's mind and have found no remnants of the demon blood that previously controlled him. Also let the record show that the silent brothers believe he had little to no control over his previous actions." The inquisitor spoke out loud.

"We will now have a testimony from his mother." The inquisitor continued. Jocelyn stood and made her way to her seat.

"Is it true you consumed demon blood throughout your first pregnancy?" The inquisitor questioned.

"Yes, my ex husband fed me demon blood while I carried my son, I remained unaware until my son was born." Jocelyn answered.

"What happened then?" The inquisitor questioned

"My son was born and then I knew." Jocelyn went on recounting her story of seeing her son. His black eyes and his clawed fingers, the nights she sat up and waited knowing that babies should cry while her son stayed silent.

"And after that?" The inquisitor continued.

"Luke and I went to the uprising where the circle was defeated. I was pregnant for the second time and I was ready to leave. Luke and I returned to my home were we found what myself and everyone believed were my son and ex husband's bodies. If had known, if I had any idea that my son was alive I would have stayed and looked for him." Jocelyn explained wiping the tears that fell.

Jonathan smiled softly at his mother.

"And now?" The inquisitor asked

"And now, I have my son. The son I should have had all along." Jocelyn answered.

"And he lives in your home, do you feel safe?" The inquisitor asked

"Yes, absolutely." Jocelyn answered.

"You may step down." The inquisitor said. Jocelyn hurried to her seat.

"Now we wouldn't usually do this but we will call Jace Lucian Fray to the stand." The inquisitor spoke ignoring the chorus of objections from the counsel.

"This ought to be good." Jace said tugging Clary back into the seat next to him.

JJ made his way to the front of the room. He wore dress pants and a dress shirt. He came to the front of the room and headed straight for Jonathan and climbed up and sat in his lap.

"That's not your seat. You need to sit over here" The inquisitor said pointed to the seat Jocelyn had previously sat in.

"No. you no make me." JJ answered crossing his arms and leaning into Jonathan.

"Well I suppose that answers the question of safety." The inquisitor stated.

"Duh." JJ answered.

The inquisitor's mouth dropped open and he stared at the three year old in shock. The room erupted in laughter.

"Let's continue." The inquisitor decided after overcoming the shock.

"Kay." JJ agreed leaning forward on his elbows.

"How did Jonathan treat you?" The inquisitor asked.

"Good!" JJ shouted.

"And you like Jonathan after everything that took place?" The inquisitor continued.

"Duh." JJ answered again. The inquisitor smiled slightly this time.

"You may step down." The inquisitor added.

"No." JJ argued.

"Alright lastly we will have a statement from JJ's father." The inquisitor stated with a sigh.

"Hi dada!" JJ waved across the room when his father took his seat. Jace grinned and waved back.

"What is your opinion on Jonathan?" The inquisitor asked.

"I'm warming up to him." Jace answered.

"What changed your mind?" The inquisitor continued.

"He was willing to die to save my son." Jace answered.

"After he risked the boys life." The inquisitor

"Hey!" JJ objected.

"I believe in the end result. My son is still alive and Jonathan no longer has demon blood." Jace commented.

"And you trust him with your son?" The inquisitor asked.

"More than I would trust you with him." Jace answered

"You may step down and take your son with you." The inquisitor stated narrowing his eyes.

"Come one JJ" Jace said walking over and picking up JJ, he patted Jonathan on the shoulder and returned to his seat.

"That is all the testimony we will hear. We will now take a vote. Keep in mind that the sentence is death." The inquisitor stated.

The inquisitor motioned for the first counsel member to take their vote. The vote ended in a tie leaving Maryse as the last vote. The crowd waited in silence, the majority now believed that Jonathan's fate was sealed since Maryse had the final vote, it would be her chance to get closure.

"What is you vote Maryse?" The inquisitor asked. The crowd held their breath.

"I vote no." Maryse answered sparing a sad smile for Jonathan.

"Thank you. Jonathan will be cleared of all charges taking place while he was under demonic influence. He is free to return home." The inquisitor stated then exited the room.


End file.
